


Nurse Yuuri and Vitya

by xKookiesandCreamx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nurse Phichit, Nurse Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut will eventually happen ya’ll, Title is gonna be reworked i promise ahaha its terrible I know, hurt Viktor, medical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKookiesandCreamx/pseuds/xKookiesandCreamx
Summary: Yuuri loves being a nurse, believe him, he does. But lately, his job on the orthopedics floor is in a repetitive slump.All that changes the day a certain silver-haired Russian gets admitted to Yuuri’s section.~~~Aka the story of Nurse Yuuri falling for his Russian figure skater patient, and how said skater falls in love in return.~~~***Chapter 2 Now Added! :)***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Walks awkwardly into room*, ‘Hello everyone, my name is Kait’  
> *YOI Fandom says collectively* ‘Hi Kait’
> 
> Yes well, hello everyone! My name is Kait and if you couldn’t tell by the username I made 4...maybe 5 years ago (?), I wrote for, and was an active member of the Teen Wolf/Sterek fandom. And well, once that show starting meeting its demise, I slowly fell off from writing for it, and ended up finding Yuri on Ice the anime through it. Basically I kept seeing Sterek fanfictions that were “Yuri on Ice” AUs and I was like okay what’s this why is everyone suddenly obsessed. And now here I am.
> 
> Needless to say I fell in love with the series, the fandom, and the fanfictions. And, decided to try and write my own. My ass is a sucker for medical AUs, being in nursing school myself, so this was born. 
> 
> This is nowhere near complete, although a part of me thinks I *could* potentially post it as such. But I know if someone else wrote this and I read it and the way I ended it...well I would be unsatisfied ahaha. I’m currently working on the next parts. Which will be very fluffy and smutty, I promise.
> 
> Also, fair warning, this isn’t beta read, as I’m planning to read it all over when its complete and I post it as such. So there may be typos.
> 
> I love comments, and always respond to them, so don’t hesitate to leave them. I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> And, if you’ve made it to the end of this sinfully long beginning note, I love you, here’s a virtual cookie! <3

Yuuri shuffled through the entrance of the emergency wing, movements sluggish, eyes slowly becoming more alert with each sip of caffeine. He moves the arm not clutching a coffee like a lifeline in a poor excuse for a wave, and gets one that’s way too enthusiastic for how early it is in return.

Said enthusiastic waver shoots him an even more enthusiastic smile, matched with a “Good morning Yuuri!”

“Morning Phichit”, Yuuri forces out, still far too tired to muster up the same level of energy his best friend and fellow nurse somehow displays daily. Yuuri sometimes wonders if Phichit is magic. But, after knowing him throughout the four years spent together in nursing school in Detroit, and the three years they’ve spent working together at the local hospital, he knows this isn’t true.

But, he considers himself lucky, he thinks, as he runs the combination through the lock on his locker, that he’s able to work a job he loves, and with his best friend nonetheless. He still can’t believe him and Phichit managed to get hired at the same hospital they both did clinicals at. But, he guesses that has something to do with the head nurse, Celestino, favoring both of them the day they started.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by a grunted “You gonna stare into your locker all day, or are you going to get to work?”.

Rolling his eyes, he turns around and comes face-to-face with the douchiest nurse the hospital employs, J.J.

“Good morning, J.J.”, Yuuri says with a smarmy smile, before shoving past the smirking ass to get back onto the floor.

He heads to the main desk where Phichit’s sitting, and logs onto the system, checking what he’s set to do today. Nothing out of the ordinary, just doing rounds on the same patients who have been on the Orthopedic recovery ward.

“No new ones yet huh?” Yuuri sighs.

Phichit shoots him a sympathetic smile, before glancing at the screen where a new name is blinking.

“I wouldn’t be so sure Yuuri, look! Someone new is scheduled to come up here after their surgery at 11, and...they’re assigned to you!”

“Wait, really?” Yuuri asks, excited, glancing at the screen to confirm that yep, Phichit is right, he’s getting a new patient.

“Oh god, I better Google Translate that name before he shows up, cos I have no idea how to pronounce that.” Yuuri laments.

Phichit laughs, “Hey, it doesn’t look that bad! I think its Vic-tore....Nicky-forv...vov..? Wait no maybe its Nike-fov-rov...” Phichit trails off into a confused mumble, making Yuuri laugh.

“Yeah well, how about you try and figure that out for me while I do my rounds?” He says, already walking away to his first patient’s room.

He can’t help laughing at Phichit’s indignant “Hey! I am not your servant Katsuki Yuuri!”.

~~~~  
  
The morning passed by more quickly than Yuuri was expecting. As soon as he knew it, he was getting called over to room 110 to meet his new patient, who’s name he wasn’t anywhere closer to knowing how to pronounce.

‘ _Well, maybe i’ll wing it and he’ll correct me. Hopefully my already accented English won’t completely butcher it..._ ’ Yuuri thought to himself before heading into the room.

Where, he promptly stopped short upon entering, breath leaving him in a quiet gasp.

Because, wow, he didn’t know people this attractive existed outside of fairy tales.

In the bed sat his new patient, bleary eyed and clearly still recovering from the anesthesia. His left leg was buried in a thick layer of bandages, and propped up from a sling that hung from the ceiling. His right arm was connected to a mess of wires, IV fluid and pain medication. On his right index finger ( _which wow how can fingers even be that attractive?!_ Fingers _!_ ) was a white wrapped clamp, connected to the heart monitor beeping away.

What was most jarring though, to Yuuri ( _besides his patient’s face, holy shit he looks like a marble sculpture come to life_ ) was a terrifying, large man with a receding hairline the size of the city, talking to his new patient in murmured, rapid-fire Russian.

‘ _Well, that explains the unpronounceable name._ ’ Yuuri thought.

Or, at least, he thought he thought it, but judging by the way the patient and his companion’s eyes snapped up to look at him in surprise, he apparently spoke it out loud.

“My name? What’s wrong with my name?” The patient mumbled sleepily, with the cutest pout and accent Yuuri had seen and ever heard.

Yuuri, now even more flustered, quickly backtracked, “Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean that. It’s just...how do you say your name again? English isn’t my first language.” He finished with a mumble. He could feel his cheeks burning, and he didn’t even know whether it was from embarrassment or the glare he could feel the scary companion throwing his way.

“Well, if English was your first language it wouldn’t help you much anyways, since we’re Russian.”, Scary Man™ stated matter-of-factly, smirk on his face either showing he was joking, or was taking pleasure in Yuuri’s nervous fumbling. He’d guess it was the latter.

“Right yeah-“ he started to mumble apologetically, but was cut off by his patient’s angry (loudly) whispered, “Yakov! Stop scaring the cute nurse!”

Yuuri could feel his face heat even more, and his expression morph into one of surprise. “Uh...” he started, before he was cut off again by the patient, who clearly picked up on his surprise.

“Oh shit, I said that in English didn’t I!” The patient said with a groan, before turning and burying his head in a pillow. Yuuri heard him mumble something that sounded like “Stupid drugs, can’t keep track of what language i’m using.” Before it trailed off into Russian.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was promptly cut off by Scary Man™, who was apparently named Yakov.

“Ignore his dramatics...or at least get used to them, he’s like this most of the time.” Yakov said, smirking when the patient raised his head with an indignant “Hey!” leaving his (pretty) mouth.

“Right...well anyways. My name is Yuuri Katsuki, you can call me Yuuri, or Nurse Yuuri. And i’ll be Mr...uh well...Mr. Nicky-forv-vov’’s nurse.” He stated, wincing at the complete butchery of his patient’s name.

He looked up to find his patient staring at him in what Yuuri was surprised to note as adoration.

“Nik-kee-for-rov. It’s Nikiforov. But you can call me Viktor. Or, Vitya too.” His patient, Viktor apparently, said with a wink.

Yuuri, flustered, just shot him a quick nod and a smile, which turned into a genuine one when he heard Yakov sigh exasperatedly.

He rolled his cart over to the side of Viktor’s bed, queuing his information up onto the computer.

“Alright, so Viktor, looks like you’re here for a...” Yuuri trailed off, hoping his wince wasn’t visible to Viktor. Because man, did he have a pretty nasty injury.

Clearing his throat, he continued, “You’re here for a broken fibula.” Judging by the x-rays Yuuri pulled up, it looks like Viktor managed to break his fibula clean in half, around three inches above his ankle bones, and had to have pins and rods surgically implanted to fix it.

He took a moment to glance over at Viktor and Yakov, and was surprised at their shift in demeanor. Although, he supposes he shouldn’t be, it is a pretty nasty injury to get.

“Well, you have a long road of recovery ahead, but lucky for you everyone who works at this hospital is more than qualified to help you heal.” He finishes, with a tentative smile, one that quickly drops when Viktor’s frown doesn’t move an inch. He gets a nod out of Yakov, which makes him feel a little better.

“Okay...so, I need to check your vitals, your leg, and your catheter.” Yuuri states, grabbing the thermometer from the cart.

Viktor seems to snap out of his trance at the mention of the catheter. “You need to check my WHAT?!” He practically shouts, ignoring Yakov’s warnings of telling him to calm down.

Yuuri, flustered, starts, “Your vitals, your le-“

“Not those! The last thing.” Viktor huffs.

“Oh. Yeah, your catheter. It’s pretty usual for a patient with an injury such as yours to have one for a few days. Since it’s difficult to get around...” Yuuri finishes, sheepishly.

Viktor just looks more erratic, and Yakov pleads with him again to calm down.

“No, I will not calm down Yakov, they stuck a _TUBE_ in MY _DICK_!” Viktor shouts.

Yuuri’s just thankful that 1) Viktor has a room to himself, and 2) he closed the door before he came in here.

Viktor shouts something again to Yakov, this time in Russian, and Yuuri doesn’t know what he said, but it must have been a request to leave, as the large man stands and mumbles something about getting coffee, while closing the door behind him.

“Mr. Nikiforov-“

“Viktor, I told you to call me Viktor. Or Vitya. It’s a nickname.” He huffs.

Yuuri, just wanting to finish this so he can eat lunch, sighs and nods, before trying with the nickname.

“Okay, Vitya.” He says, the slight smile at the usage of the nickname making him breathe a sigh of relief.

“I need to do all those things okay? Even the catheter.” At this, Viktor huffs, and much to Yuuri’s cheeks (now painted pink with flustered blush) chagrin, he pouts.

“But Nurse Yuuri, can’t I just check the catheter? I think I have much more experience with my dick to know if something looked wrong.” He whined.

Yuuri, blushing at both the title and the word ‘dick’ leaving Viktor’s mouth, sighs, “I can’t do that Viktor. I’d be fired if something happened to you because I let you do that. I went to school for this, I’m qualified, why do you have such an aversion to me doing it?”, he asked, checking Viktor’s I.V., then moving on to check his leg, making sure no blood was seeping through.

He wasn’t exactly expecting a response, but he definitely wasn’t expecting the one he got.

“Because I’d rather not have the first time the hot nurse sees my dick to be when it’s flaccid with a tube shoved into it.”

Yuuri trips over nothing on his way back to the cart, and looks over at Viktor in embarrassed surprise.

Huffing at Viktor’s smirk, he grabs for the bed sheets, rolling them down to the end, before grabbing for the hem of Viktor’s hospital gown.

“As...thoughtful as that is, Viktor, I can assure you that I have seen, much, much worse, and it won’t have any affect on my opinion of you.” He finishes gently, fingers running along the hem.

Viktor pouts, but then nods, so Yuuri lifts the gown, looks everything over, and gently lifts Viktor's penis up, making sure the line of tubing is still fully in. He hears Viktor gasp softly, but ignores it out of courtesy. Everything as it should be, so he lowers the gown back down, and replaces the sheets.

“Does everything look good, Nurse Yu-“ Viktor starts in what is clearly a flirty tone, but is quickly cut off by “What the hell is that?” He asks, pointing to where Yuuri is holding the thermometer.

“The thermometer?”

“That is not a thermometer! Where does that even go? Up my ass?!”

Yuuri, once again flustered, tries not to laugh. “No, Viktor, it’s a new kind. This one rolls over your skin and gets a reading, instead of going in your mouth.”, he explains, demonstrating by running the device over Viktor’s forehead, entering the reading.

He hears Viktor sigh, and looks over to see him smirking at him, “Well that’s a shame, I was really hoping you’d be shoving something in my mouth.”

Yuuri lets out a (manly, thank you very much) shriek, and turns back to the computer, before turning towards the direction of a very exasperated sigh.

There, in the doorway, stands a tired looking Yakov, giving Viktor a look of disdain for his words.

“Vitya, I think i’m going to head home, call me if you need anything.” He states, shaking his head and leaving before Viktor even responds.

“Well, guess he walked in right when I said that huh.”

Yuuri huffs out a laugh, “Your vitals and everything else are all fine, so get some rest Vitya, i’ll be back in a little while okay?”

Viktor nods, before settling into the pillows.

“Oh! I almost forgot, there’s a nurse call button on the railing of your bed, if you need anything, press that.” Yuuri says, pointing at the button.

Viktor gives a sleepy nod, before mumbling a “Goodnight, Nurse Yuuri.”

“Goodnight Vitya.” Yuuri says with an exasperated smile, closing the door softly behind him.

~~~

He’s about to head to his locker to grab his lunch but is stopped by Phichit.

“So how is he?” He asks with a smirk.

Yuuri steps around him with a sigh, and Phichit, predictably, follows.

“He’s...ugh I don’t even know where to start. He’s _so_ _hot_ , Phichit. And adorable. I’ve never been completely ass over heels for a patient, before him. He’s got the cutest accent, and he keeps flirting with me and ugh.”

“Yet you’re saying all of this like these are bad things.” Phichit says, following Yuuri to the table in the break room, own lunch in hand.

“Because they are!” Yuuri groans.

“And having a hot, foreign patient that keeps flirting with you is bad...how?”

“Because it’s not like I can do anything back! Now i’m gonna have to try and hide my attraction and feelings for however long he’s here!”

“Okay, so that’ll be tough, but so what? Just go about your business, try and hide your feelings, and then bang the ever-loving fuck out of him when he’s finally discharged.” Phichit states, tone showing no room for argument.

“Phichit...” Yuuri sighs, cheeks burning at the mental images his brain is conjuring up.

“Yuuri...” Phichit sighs back mockingly, “It’ll be fine.” He finishes with a squeeze to Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Easy for you to say...” Yuuri mumbles into his salad.

~~~

Yuuri soon regrets ever pointing out the call button to Viktor.

It seems the silver haired patient makes it his goal to use it every ten minutes, usually with completely bullshit requests.

“Nurse Yuuri, can you fix my pillows?”

“Nurse Yuuri, the sun is shining too much through the windows, can you close the blinds?”

“Nurse Yuuri, now that the sun’s gone down it’s too dark in here, can you open the blinds again and let in the moonlight?”

Yuuri is nearing the end of his 12 hour shift, and is on his 34th visit to Viktor’s room (Phichit kept count), when he snaps.

“Yuuri, one of my pillows fell on the floor.” Is the whined request that greets him upon entry to Viktor’s room.

He rolls his eyes, exhaustion amplifying his anger, and bites out, “Viktor! I have other patients you know? I can’t keep coming to your room every five seconds for some new “request”.”

Grabbing the pillow, he looks at Viktor, and instantly regrets his words.

Viktor looks like a kicked puppy, cerulean eyes brimming over with unshed tears.

“I-...I’m sorry, Nurse Yuuri...I just...”

“Viktor, i’m sorry.” Yuuri sighs.

“No i’m sorry! I knew I shouldn’t have kept bothering you but I couldn’t help it! You’re just so kind to me and your smile...And i’m just so lonely all by myself. I’m used to having my poodle, Makkachin, with me, but clearly she can’t be here....and i’m sorry.”

Yuuri’s heart clenches at Viktor’s words.

“It’s okay, Vitya, I understand. You know, if you wanted me to just talk and spend time with you, you could have just said so. That’s part of my job too, you know.”

“Well, I mean, yes. But I didn’t want you to be forced to spend time with me because I asked you to...And I didn’t want to take you away from other patients for a long period of time.” Viktor says sheepishly, and to Yuuri’s surprise, he’s blushing.

“Viktor, you wouldn’t be forcing me to. I would want to. You’ve been here less than a day and you’re already my favorite patient...don’t tell Mrs. Shrewsberry though.”

Yuuri smiles when the statement garners a laugh from Viktor.

“Okay...if you say so. I’ll tell you what I really want from now on.” Viktor says, determination spreading across the sleepy features of his face.

Yuuri huffs a laugh, “Okay, Vitya. Now, my shift is basically over, so i’m going to be heading home, okay?”

Viktor pouts, but nods. “Will I see you tomorrow?” He asks, hope in his eyes.

“Uh, well...” Yuuri stutters, images of his day off flashing through his mind. He could come visit Viktor couldn’t he? Or would that be weird...?

He settles with a “Maybe.”, which, to his relief, seems to satisfy his patient.

“Goodnight, Nurse Yuuri.”

“Goodnight Vitya.” He states, before leaving.

Around 20 minutes later, he’s heading out of the hospital, Phichit in tow, when he passes by the gift shop and something in the window catches his eye.

He heads in, ignoring Phichit’s confused protests, and grabs the item off the shelf, heading to the checkout counter.

Paying, he meets Phichit back in the hallway, and cuts his questions off with a “It’s an inside thing...”

“Oh so its a Viktor thing, huh?” Phichit smirks.

“Shut up.” Yuuri sighs, carefully cradling the grey-brown poodle plushie in his arms, smiling down at it.

~~~

As it turns out, Yuuri talks himself out of visiting Viktor on his day off, instead spending the day binging Black Mirror on Netflix, and guiltily masturbating to thoughts of a certain silver-haired blue-eyed patient of his.

However, when he comes back to work the next day, for a (thank god) eight hour shift instead of twelve, he isn’t expecting A) Viktor to practically cry at his return, and B) find out that Viktor is actually famous.

~~~

“Yuuri! You’re back!” Viktor shouts. Or, at least Yuuri assumes its Viktor, he can’t really tell since his patient is practically invisible behind the veritable  _wall_  of flower bouquets and gifts surrounding his bed and overflowing from the tables.

Yuuri suddenly feels even more self-conscious about his gift for Viktor. How is it supposed to live up to a bouquet of gourmet chocolate roses sent from some guy named Christophe?!

“Hello, Viktor, um, what’s all this?” Yuuri asks, carefully clearing away the items, so they’re not in the way of the bed or the I.V. stand.

“Oh! It’s just some stuff from some friends, and fans.”

“Fans...?” Yuuri mumbles confused, hiding his gift among the others, for now. He moves closer to the bed, checking over Viktor and recording his vitals.

“Oh yes, you know the fans. I guess the news is out about my injury, so i’ve been getting swamped with gifts. That Thai nurse keeps bringing in new ones around every half hour.”

“Phichit?” Yuuri says, still confused. What does Viktor mean by ‘fans’? Surely if he was some famous celebrity Yuuri would know...wouldn’t he? Maybe he’s famous in Russia...?

“That’s his name! He mentioned that he was a friend of yours.” Viktor says. The smirk on his face makes Yuuri worried.

“Did he?” He asks, replacing Viktor’s I.V.

“Oh yes, said you’ve been friends since college. He even showed me some older pictures of you! I’ve gotta say, Yuuri, I wasn’t expecting you to be good at pole dancing.” Viktor practically purrs.

“Dammit, i’m gonna kill Phichit!” Yuuri grumbles, but can’t fight the smile that spreads on his face when Viktor laughs.

“I’m so happy you’re back, Nurse Yuuri. You didn’t tell me you weren’t working yesterday!” Viktor states with a pout.

“I know...i’m sorry.” Yuuri says earnestly.

Still confused, he decides to change the subject back to the gifts. “So...you said all these gifts were from fans. Are you famous back in Russia or something?”

He isn’t expecting Viktor to look so surprised.

“You...you mean you don’t know who I am?”

Yuuri furrows his brows, “No...should I?”

At this, Viktor looks incredibly excited, which is definitely not what Yuuri would expect an apparent celebrity to react like upon finding out someone doesn’t know them.

“I would have surely thought you would have...with this being Detroit...and the rink near here...” Viktor mumbles, confusing Yuuri more. Rink? What?

“Well, anyways!,” he continues with a clap of his hands, “That’s great that you don’t! Don’t worry about it!”

“Okay....” Yuuri states, still confused.

He spots the plushie again on the floor, and decides that if Viktor is so excited that Yuuri doesn’t know who he is, maybe he won’t be so critical about the gift.

Grabbing it, he holds it out to Viktor, “I uh, saw this in the gift shop window on my way out of here a couple nights ago...and I know you said your dog is a poodle and you miss them, and...yeah.”

Once again, Viktor’s reaction manages to both surprise and fluster him.

“Oh no! Don’t cry! I’m sorry if its terrible, here i’ll take it back, it’s okay.” He rushes out, and reaches for the plush, but to his surprise, Viktor yanks it back and cradles it against his chest protectively.

“No, no, Nurse Yuuri don’t worry! I love it! These are happy tears!”

“They...are?” He asks, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yes! No one has ever done something so nice for me. So thoughtful! Thank you Nurse Yuuri, I love it!” He says, giving the plush a squeeze.

“I...oh. Well, you’re welcome.” Yuuri responds, blushing more than ever.

Viktor just smiles at him. “I’m glad you’re back.” He says again.

“So you’ve said.” Yuuri responds, composure slowly coming back. However, back at the computer, he winces at what’s on the agenda for the day.

“Although, when you find out what I have to make you do today, you’ll surely take back those words.” He says apologetically.

“I can assure you, I won’t.” Viktor states with way too much conviction for Yuuri to even begin to process.

“Well...if you’re sure...Vitya you have to move today. At least walk to the receptionist desk outside and back, using crutches, to help your circulation.”

At this, Viktor’s expression, predictably, falls.

“Nooo, Nurse Yuuri! I don’t want to move! Won’t that hurt?!” Viktor whines.

“It may...but the sooner you get it done, the sooner I can give you more pain medication.” Yuuri says, hopeful.

Viktor flops back against the pillows with a dramatic sigh.

“You tricked me.” He pouts.

“What?” Yuuri asks, confusion in his tone.

“You tricked me! You lured me in with cute plushies that look surprisingly close to my dog and then tell me I have to move!”

“Viktor, come on. I promise I didn’t trick you. I got you that plushie because I wanted to, no ulterior motives.” He reasons, hands up in placating gesture.

Viktor turns to look at him. “Promise?” He asks in a small voice. And oh, okay, Yuuri knows that tone. The unsure tone of someone who’s been hurt before. Maybe this isn’t all dramatics after all.

“Promise.” Yuuri says, trying to put every ounce of conviction into his tone. He even holds out his pinkie, for added measure, smiling when the gesture makes Viktor huff a laugh.

He can feel himself flush when the silver-haired patient wraps his long, delicate pinky around Yuuri’s shorter one.

“Okay, ready?” He asks, already drawing down Viktor’s covers.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Viktor sighs.

Yuuri gives him a reassuring smile, before helping him off the bed and to his feet. Viktor, predictably starts to buckle before Yuuri swoops in and lets him rest his weight on him.  
He hands him a pair of crutches, helping Viktor adjust, and then slowly backs off.

Unpredictably, Viktor whines the second Yuuri leaves his side. “Nurse Yuuri, i’m going to fall, I need you.”

“Okay, okay, you got me.” He says softly, gently hefting some of Viktor’s weight onto him.

“So, let’s try and walk to the desk where Phichit is sitting, and back. If it proves too hard we can cut it short, or try and make it at least to the door and back, okay?”

Viktor nods, and the pair sets off, Viktor huffing all the while.

Each whine he lets out cuts Yuuri to the core.

“Yuuri, Nurse Yuuri sorry, I don’t know if I can make it to the desk.” Viktor pants.

“You can call me Yuuri, Vitya, it’s fine. And are you sure? Its only a few more steps. But if you can’t it’s okay, you’ve done so well so far.” Yuuri says. He notes how Viktor flushes at the praise, and files that tidbit of information away for later. He doesn’t want to push Viktor if he can’t do it, but he knows it’ll be good for him in the long run.

“I...i’ll try. For you, Yuuri.” Viktor says, moving out of the doorway towards the desk, face set in determination.

Yuuri blushes at the gesture, and watches, pleased, as Viktor reaches the desk. Phichit gives him a quiet round of applause and Viktor gives a strained, grateful smile, before clumsily turning around and hobbling back into the room towards the bed, Yuuri encouraging him all the while.

When Viktor sits down in the bed, Yuuri claps. “Yay, good job Vitya!”.

Viktor smiles at him between pants, and Yuuri helps him back in bed.

“That was...way harder than I expected.” He panted out.

Yuuri just gives him a smile, and brushes his hair back from his forehead, before realizing what he’s doing and promptly snatching his hand back.

Viktor whines, and grabs his hand again, placing it back into his hair and leaning into the touch.

Yuuri, taking the hint, runs his fingers through the locks, marveling at how silky soft they are.

“It’s to be expected Vitya. You just had a major injury and surgery, and haven’t been on your feet for a few days. Combine that with all the pain meds you’re on, and you get weakness and fatigue. It’ll get better the more you heal.”

“Promise?” Viktor asks, voice small, breathing starting to even out as the next round of pain medication hits his system.

“Promise.” Yuuri whispers, before Viktor falls asleep.

  
~~~

  
After Viktor fell asleep, Yuuri checked to make sure everything was in order, before heading out and joining Phichit at the desk.

“He seems to be doing well.” Phichit says.

Yuuri just turns to him with a glare. “I shouldn’t even talk to you right now.”

“What?! Whyy.” Phichit whines.

“You know why! Showing Vitya those pictures of me pole dancing.” Yuuri angrily whispers.

“Okay wow, Vitya huh? Didn’t know you guys were on a nickname basis.” Phichit smirks.

“Don’t change the subject!” Yuuri grumbles, cheeks heating.

“Okay, okay, i’m sorry! But Yuuri, he was so excited! You should have seen his face. He talks about you like you hung the moon, and his expression matches.”

“....Really?” Yuuri asks, small, hopeful smile spreading across his face.

“Yes! Oh-em-gee Yuuri he’s crazy into you!”

“Yeah well...” Yuuri mumbles, before remembering something from earlier.

“Phichit, did you know he’s famous?” Yuuri asks, already taking out his phone to Google Viktor.

“Yes...everyone in the hospital knows now. You don’t?” Phichit asks, surprised.

“No! I didn’t. I only found out when I walked into his room today and he was buried under gifts, saying they were from his fans.”

Yuuri looks at his phone, skimming the articles. Apparently, Viktor is a five-time good medalist in figure skating. He has an Olympic medal. A gold Olympic medal. Holy shit. Yuuri wishes now more than ever that sports actually interested him and that he followed them and the Olympics.

“You just Googled him, didn’t you?” Phichit asked, apparently looking at his face, which was surely a mask of awed surprise.

“Yep, yeah I did.” Yuuri says with a sigh.

“So...that Yakov guy?”

“Is his coach, yes.” Phichit answers.

“And...this injury...”

“He’ll most likely never skate again. I read that this was going to be his last year before he retires. Apparently he was getting ready for Nationals, training here because some coach Yakov knew is stationed here, and Viktor slipped on some black ice on some stairs, and well, here he is.”

“God, that’s terrible!” Yuuri says, heart aching.

“Yeah, apparently the doctors here wanted to sign him up for both physical therapy, and cognitive therapy, but he refused the latter.”

“How do you know all this?” Yuuri asks.

“I know everything, Yuuri, especially gossip. You know this.” Phichit sighs.

Welp, he understands why Yakov and Viktor both looked so upset when he mentioned the injury the first day.

  
~~~

Yuuri checks in on Viktor later, and finds him propped up, watching what sounds like one of his performances on an iPad. (Yuuri would know, he may or may not have binged watched as many of Viktor’s performances as he could fit into his lunch break).

Viktor either hasn’t heard him come in, or doesn’t care, as tears flow freely from his eyes.

Yuuri’s heart breaks a little more, and he decides to make his presence known.

“Hey Vitya, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, Yuuri! Sorry, sorry, it’s nothing.” He rushes out, turning off the iPad and rubbing furiously at his eyes.

“Were you watching one of your old performances?” Yuuri asks, checking Viktor over and recording his vitals.

“Oh, I see you’ve looked me up.” Viktor says sadly.

Yuuri looks up, surprised, “Should I not have?”

“No, no, its quite alright. Just, now the illusion of being a normal person...of being Vitya instead of ‘Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov’, is shattered.”

“What? Hey, no, I promise I won’t treat you any different.” Yuuri tries to reason.

“That’s what they all say.” Viktor says with a laugh that’s anything but happy.

Yuuri’s eyes widen when Viktor’s start to spill over with tears again.

“Vitya...” he starts, trying to comfort, but Viktor just shakes his head and waves his hands at him.

“No, just...go away.” He bites out.

“What? Vitya...I-“

“I said, go away!” Viktor practically shouts, and Yuuri nods, sadly.

“If that’s what you want.” He says, grabbing the cart and heading towards the door.

“If you need anything you know what button to use.” He says, before closing the door behind him with a click.

“Yuuri? Why do you look like someone kicked a puppy?” Phichit asks, concerned.

“I...I walked in and saw him watching an old performance of his on Youtube and he was crying, and so I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing so instead of asking again I asked if he was watching an old performance and then he was all sad saying I knew who he was now and was going to treat him differently and he got all sad and mad at me and yelled at me to get out and and-“

“Yuuri! Yuuri, breathe, c’mon, breathe with me.” Phichit soothes. Yuuri follows his breathing until his chest loosens, and only then does he notice he started crying somewhere during his break down.

“Sorry.” Yuuri mumbles.

“Hey, don’t apologize.” Phichit says, pulling him in for a hug.

“I’m sure it’ll all turn out okay. Just give it time, yeah?” Phichit says, pulling back.

Yuuri nods and wipes his eyes, before deciding to check on his other patients.

He needs the distraction.

  
~~~~~

Yuuri’s just heading back to the desk when he notices Phichit smirking at him.

“What?” He asks, worried about the answer.

“Oh nothing, just a certain silver-haired Russian wants you in his room.”

Yuuri looks at the screen and yep, Viktor’s call light is blinking. He instantly gets filled with worry and fear.

“Oh god what if he wants to yell at me again?” He says worriedly, pulling at the hem of his scrub shirt.

“Or...he wants to apologize? There’s only one way to find out.” Phichit reasons with hope in his tone, before shoving Yuuri in the direction of Viktor’s room.

He sputters in indignation at the action, but resigns himself nonetheless, and heads into Viktor’s room, closing the door behind him.

“You needed me, Viktor?” He asks, keeping his tone professional for the first time since he met the man.

“Yuuri, my pillows are all crooked.” Viktor whines.

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, seeing right through to Viktor’s request. But still follows through anyways, gently rearranging the pillows.

“Well, if that’s all you needed...” he says, and starts to walk away from the bed, but is stopped from a hand grabbing his wrist.

“Yuuri...” Viktor practically whines.

“Yes?” He asks.

“I’m sorry...I reacted really badly. I guess I was just embarrassed that you were seeing me so upset, and then the fear set in that you’d treat me differently since you know who I am now. Cos, I guess that’s what’s happened to me in the past. But in the back of my mind I knew you weren’t like that, and I had no reason to be afraid. I’m sorry for the freak out...” Viktor finishes sheepishly, looking up at Yuuri with sad, but earnest eyes.

“Viktor, Vitya, its okay. A part of me thinks I should be offended that you’d think i’d be like everyone else, but i’m not, because I understand why you felt that way. And you don’t have to be embarrassed about me seeing you upset. I’m your nurse, and i’m going to be your nurse until you’re better and finally get to leave here. I want to know these things, so I can help you feel better. Me being your nurse isn’t just about me helping you heal physically, its also about me helping you heal mentally. I want to be there for you...and yeah.” He finishes lamely.

He looks over, and is equal parts surprised and worried when he notices Viktor starting to get teary eyed again. Viktor, most likely sensing his worry, waves him off.

“These are...touched tears. Thank you Yuuri, for everything you’ve done and everything you’re going to be doing for me in the future.”

“You’re welcome Vitya, i’m happy to help.”

Yuuri watches Viktor open and close his mouth multiple times as if he’s going to say something.

On the seventh time, he stops, and asks “What is it?”

“Just...would it be unprofessional for me to ask for a hug?” Viktor asks, blush spreading across his cheeks.

Yuuri feels his own cheeks burn with a blush, but shakes his head. “No...I don’t think so.”

“So...?” Viktor states.

“So?” Yuuri asks knowingly, a part of him wanting to hear Viktor say it.

“Can I have a hug?” Viktor sighs out, making Yuuri huff a laugh before he complies, wrapping his arms around Viktor as much as he can in a hospital bed.

Viktor hugs him back tightly, and Yuuri swallows down the urge to pull back and just kiss the man, knowing how utterly unprofessional that would be.

Pulling back, he smiles at Viktor, taking note of how tired the man looks.

“You should get some rest, Vitya.”

Viktor raises an eyebrow at him, and gives him a sleepy smirk, “Is that your way of saying I look like crap, Nurse Yuuri?”

Yuuri suppresses a shiver at the tone and title, before he dons a smirk of his own. “Don’t think that’s possible, Vitya.”

He watches with pleased satisfaction as Viktor’s expression morphs into one of surprise, but he quickly recovers, turning bashful.

“T-thanks Yuuri.”

Yuuri feels his heart lurch at the display of pure adorableness, and tosses out a “You’re welcome Vitya, now sweet dreams.”, before running his hands through the man’s hair once, and then heading to the door.

He hears Viktor mumble back “The sweetest.”, and leaves the room with a smile.

~~~

When Yuuri’s shift ended, Viktor was still fast asleep, and looked so peaceful that he couldn’t find it in his heart to wake him up just to say his goodbyes.

So, needless to say he’s more than excited to start today’s shift where he’ll get to talk to a (hopefully) wide-awake Viktor again.

It both surprises and scares the ever-loving fuck out of him how fast he’s managing to fall for his patient, but he knows he needs to reign it in and keep it a secret, because he loves his job too much to fuck it up.

But damn, does Viktor make it hard. (And other things hard if you catch his drift).

~~~

“Good morning Vitya!” He says cheerily, entering the room with a smile.

Viktor, thankfully is wide awake, but instead of returning his smile like he expected, he’s pouting.

“Aw hey, that’s not a very happy face, what’s wrong Vitya?”

“You left without saying goodbye. I woke up to a scary nurse with an undercut checking my vitals.”

“Aw, that’s just Otabek. I promise he’s a big puppy, really.” He tries to reason, saddling up to the side of the bed to check Viktor’s temperature.

Viktor harrumphs, but still leans into Yuuri’s hand when he runs his fingers through his hair.

“Still.” He pouts.

“You were sleeping, and looked so peaceful! I didn’t want to disturb you.” Yuuri tries to reason.

“It wouldn’t have been a disturbance if it was you waking me up.” Viktor huffs.

Yuuri blushes, and mumbles out an “Okay, noted.”, before logging and looking over Viktor’s information.

There’s a note from the doctor saying to take the catheter out and move Viktor up to solid food, and he winces, thinking back to the first catheter related reaction.

“What? What’s that face for?” Viktor asks, sounding worried.

“Face? What face?” Yuuri responds quickly, playing dumb.

“The face. You made! What’s wrong?”

Yuuri sighs, deciding to bite the proverbial bullet. “Well, I have some news.”

“Good news?” Viktor asks, hope mixing with apprehension in his tone.

“Kind of...based on how you look at things.”

Viktor rolls his eyes and huffs, “I should start calling you Nurse Vague instead of Yuuri. What’s the news?”

Yuuri huffs a laugh, “Well, today’s the day we get to take out that pesky catheter you hate so much, and move you up to solid food.”

Viktor’s eyes widen into two blue orbs, “Won’t that hurt?!”

“No, no, it may feel weird, but it won’t hurt, I promise.”

“Promise?” Viktor asks, voice tentative and face streaked with worry.

“Promise.” Yuuri says, holding his pinky out. Viktor wraps his own around it, and then lays back and nods.

“Okay then.” He states, clearly trying to remain calm.

Yuuri nods back, before turning down the sheets and rolling up Viktor’s gown.

Grabbing a pair of gloves, he carefully stretches the blue latex over his fingers, before grabbing Viktor where he rests against his thigh. Then, with a gentle tug, he starts the slow process of pulling the tubing out.

“Oh god, Yuuri. It feels weird. _So_ _WEIRD_. Yuuri, Yuuri it feels like i’m peeing am I peeing? Oh my god I wet the bed didn’t I?! This is so embarrassing! I’m sorry.”

Tubing out, Yuuri focuses his efforts on calming the silver haired man while throwing everything away into the biohazard bin.

“Viktor! Vitya, I promise you, you didn’t pee, not even a little. It just feels like that, because it’s coming out of your urethra.”

“Are you sure?” Viktor asks, face beet red.

“One hundred percent sure. But speaking of peeing, from now on you’ll have to call me in here when you have to go, so I can help you up. I’d say try and do it yourself but I don’t think you’re steady enough on your feet yet. Okay?”

“Okay...can we stop talking about this now?” Viktor pleads.

Yuuri chuckles, “Definitely. On to food...they said solids. Usually that consists of some soup and some fruit, i’ll show you your list of options.”

Later on, lunch picked out, Yuuri goes to check on the rest of his patients, before coming back to help Viktor walk around some more.

“I-, I hate this.” Viktor practically spits, hobbling slowly back from the desk. This time, he was even steady enough to return Phichit’s high-five, Yuuri is proud.

“But you’re doing so well, Vitya!” He encourages, helping the panting man back to the bed.

Viktor shoots him a glare, but the pleased flush spreading across his face speaks volumes.

“Now, how about I give you a little bit more medication, you take a quick nap, and then you can have your first proper meal that doesn’t consist fully of I.V. nutrients and chicken broth, sound good?”

Viktor nods, so Yuuri sets about adding more pain medication to his line. The doctor has lowered it to a less strong one, and Yuuri hopes Viktor won’t feel worse because of it.

~~~

After doing rounds with patients that aren’t a certain silver-haired adorable Russian, Yuuri heads to Viktor’s room to give him his lunch.

He rolls the cart in the room right when Viktor wakes from his nap with a stretch.

“Well, good afternoon Vitya, did you have a nice nap?”

Viktor nods, while Yuuri moves the cart above his bed, lowering it down some so its at a more comfortable level to Viktor.

“Yes, very nice...but uh.” He mumbles.

Yuuri, still adjusting the cart, just hums an affirmative.

“Yuuri.”

Startled by Viktor’s seemingly desperate tone, he looks up and meets the Russian’s eyes, in danger of being obscured by worried eyebrows.

“Yes, Vitya? What’s wrong?”

“I um...have to use the bathroom.” Viktor mumbles, cheeks tinting an embarrassed pink.

“Oh! Okay.” Yuuri says in understanding, shooting him a reassuring smile before helping him out of he bed.

Yuuri leads him to the attached room, and then falters slightly, not knowing what his patient’s preferences are.

“Okay, so do you need any help or anything?” Yuuri asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

Viktor turns and gives him a smirk and a raised eyebrow, “Yuuri, I broke my leg, not my dick. I think i’ll be fine.”

“Right.” Yuuri blushes with a nod, before closing the door behind him.

He sets about adjusting the pillows until he hears the toilet flush and the sink run.

The door opens to reveal a still blushing Viktor, and Yuuri helps him back to the bed.

“So..anyways, here’s your lunch! You’ve got a grilled cheese sandwich, some chicken soup, an apple, and some water.” Viktor nods, picking up the sandwich, before Yuuri notices something else on the cart.

“Oh, right. The doctor told me to give you this to drink.” Yuuri says, brandishing a small, juice box.

“...Prune juice?” Viktor asks, nose wrinkling in disgust.

“Yeah...it’s a pretty common practice to give it to patients who have been on heavy medications for a few days, because more often than not those medications cause...constipation.”

Viktor blushes deeper than Yuuri’s ever seen him blush, but still takes the juice with a nod.

“So...bon appetite.” Yuuri says with a smile and a wave, heading out of the room for his own lunch break.

~~~

It’s a couple hours later and Yuuri’s in with old Mrs. Shrewsbury (poor woman broke her hip and has been on their floor for over a week now), when Phichit knocks on the door.

Yuuri opens his mouth to give him a confused greeting but is cut off by Phichit before he can.

“Hey, so Viktor’s call light has gone off twice in the last ten minutes or so. I know you two are close so I didn’t want to grab it because I figured you’d be back soon...but well. Do you want me to take it?”

Yuuri fills with worry and shakes his head. Mrs. Shrewsbury is lovely, but she was only showing him pictures she’s taken of birds in her backyard, so he thinks he can dip out for a moment.

To his relief, she just smiles at him and waves him off, waving over Phichit instead.

He heads to Viktor’s room in a pace that’s way too fast to be considered appropriate, and practically bursts through the door.

And...isn’t quite sure what he’s looking at. All he knows is it’s making his heart hurt.

Viktor is halfway off the bed, good leg touching the floor and bad leg hanging half off. The man himself seems to be in tears, and...there’s a smell. Something Yuuri has unfortunately become accustomed to in his years of nursing.

He rushes over to the bed, but is stopped halfway through with a shout.

“Yuuri...please, don’t come closer.” Viktor pleads between tears.

“Vitya...I need to help you.” Yuuri tries to reason, but Viktor just shakes his head.

“I’m...already pretty sure I know what happened Viktor, please let me help you.” He says, trying a different tactic.

Viktor sobs harder at that, but nods, so Yuuri heads over.

“I-I tried using the nurse call button and no one came. So I thought I could hold off and wait it out and try again. So I did and still no one came. So I tried to get out of bed myself and everything just let go so fast and i’m sorry Yuuri!” Viktor sobs, and Yuuri has to bite his cheek not to tear up over the ache he’s feeling for this man.

“Hey, hey, Vitya, look at me.” Yuuri urges, and sighs in relief when he does.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, okay? I know right now that very notion seems ridiculous but I promise its true. And i’m so completely and utterly sorry that no one came to help. I was in with another patient and Phichit knows that I always want to be the one to answer your calls, so he left it figuring i’d be back soon. He was actually the one to come and get me when it went off again. I’m sorry Vitya.”

“Yuuri its not your fault. You have other patients to take care of.”

“Okay, well if I believe you when you say its not my fault, then you need to believe me when I say it isn’t yours either. You’re still recovering, accidents happen Vitya. So, how about you let me help you get cleaned up and get this under control, okay?”

“Okay.” Viktor agrees, slowly standing up with Yuuri’s help.

Viktor winces when that just leads to more mess falling on the floor, and Yuuri’s heart lurches again, but he gives him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and leads him over to the bathroom, skillfully maneuvering the I.V. stand around the mess.

“Alright, so, how about we get you out of this soiled gown and into the shower, that sound okay?” Yuuri asks, leading Viktor into the shower when he nods.

“Before we do anything, we need to wrap a plastic covering around your leg so it doesn’t get wet, so do you think you’ll be able to hold onto that railing for me while I get one?” He asks.

Viktor nods, so he grabs a covering from the stacks of supplies under the sink, before gently maneuvering it over Viktor’s bandages and making sure its secure.

“Next, we have to get this gown off, okay?” He waits for Viktor’s nod of assent, but gets a scared look instead.

“I...I don’t want you to see me like this. All...dirty and covered in it. Please, I.” Yuuri cuts him off when his voice breaks and tears start streaming again.

“Okay, its alright Vitya. Do you think you can get it off yourself then? I can turn around while you wash off. Then after, I can help you wash up properly. I was scheduled to give you some type of sponge bath today anyways.”

Viktor, still apprehensive, slowly takes his arm off the bar, and tries to grab for the gown, before losing balance and almost toppling to the ground before Yuuri catches him.

“Okay so, looks like that idea’s out.” Yuuri says, re-steadying Viktor.

Viktor’s slow tears quickly turn to sobs again, but he nods, “You can help me. I just want this done.”

“Okay. Gown first, then wash. Then i’ll sit you down over on that seat in the corner and we can give you a proper cleaning. We have shampoo and conditioner and everything, I know you’ve been saying how your hair is getting greasy, so now we can get it clean! Sound good?” Yuuri asks, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Okay, but what about...all that?” Viktor asks, giving a vague gesture to outside.

“I can either clean that after we wash you off and sit you down, can clean it after we’ve completely cleaned you and sat you down, or I can send someone else in to clean it while I help you.” At the last option, Viktor whines and vehemently shakes his head.

“No! I don’t want anyone else knowing about this. Let’s do the first option.”

“Okay, whatever you’re comfortable with. Now, let’s get this gown off, yeah?” He says, before putting on a pair of gloves and working on untying the back.

Ties undone, he slowly slides the garment off Viktor’s front, and grabs it before it hits the floor. Turning the spray on, he gives the fabric a quick rinse off, before putting it in the dirty clothes bin.

When he turns around, Viktor is trembling with his face downcast in shame.

Yuuri knows this is a obstacle that will take a while to overcome, and decides to leave it, for now. Instead, he grabs the shower head, and tests the water temperature and pressure. He hands Viktor a washcloth for the hand not holding on to the railing, and the man takes it. Turning the spray on him, Yuuri decides to look towards the opposite wall to try and preserve Viktor’s privacy and dignity as much as he can.

A few minutes later, he hears Viktor mumble out “I think i’m good, but could you direct the spray towards my thighs please.”

“Sure.” He replies, complying until Viktor tells him he’s good again. Shutting off the spray, he grabs a towel and turns to the man, gently drying him off, before wrapping him up in the fluffy material and helping him sit down on the chair.

“Let me know if you get too cold okay? I can turn the heater on if you do.” He says, and with Viktor’s slight nod he moves out of the bathroom to tackle the mess.

Or, at least that’s what he was planning on until J.J. bursts into the room, practically slamming the closed door open.

“Hey, Yuuri- holy shit it smells like shit in here! What the fuck? No wonder why, its everywhere!” J.J. shouts, over dramatically holding his nose.

“J.J. how are you even a nurse?! You have zero compassion!” Yuuri bites out, feeling his anger rising.

J.J., of course, ignores his comment, and still continues his tirade. “Guess that prune juice worked a little too well for the Russian celebrity that has the whole staff all hot and bothered, huh? Ha ha ha, well wait until they hear that he shit himself! Then everyone will be back all over J.J.!” He smirks.

Yuuri, fully angry now, yells, “What the fuck did you even need that you barged in here you giant asshole?!”

“I came in to get the celebrity to get fitted for a cast, but I guess that can wait until he’s cleaned up.” He laughs, before leaving the room.

Yuuri wishes he could just...softly shove him down some stairs.

Taking a few deep breaths, he curbs his anger as much as he can, and starts tackling the task of replacing the sheets and cleaning the floor. Finishing everything off with a few sprays lemon scented Lysol, he heads back into the bathroom, and his stomach drops.

Viktor is still on the chair, wrapped in the towel, but is hunched over sobbing.

“Vitya, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Viktor shakes his head, and huffs out between sobs, “He’s right.”

“Who’s right?” Yuuri asks, already suspecting who.

“That, that asshole nurse with the dumb fucking name. He’s right. I’m an embarrassment.”

“No you’re not! Accidents happen to everyone Vitya, especially hospital patients!”

“Yeah, but-, but those other people don’t have super cute nurses that they’re actually interested in taking care of them! They don’t have to worry about their nurse never wanting to date them ever! I mean, who would want to date a grown man that can’t even control his basic bodily functions!” He finishes with a wail.

Oh. So that’s what this is about. This definitely wasn’t the way Yuuri wanted to find out Viktor was definitely interested in him, but life is weird sometimes.

“Vitya, Vitya...Viktor! Look at me, please?” He asks, gently placing a finger under the man’s chin to make him meet his eyes.

Tear streaked blue meet adoring brown and he gulps. “Viktor, I don’t know where you’re getting this crazy idea that I could ever not want you. I’ve been attracted to you since the first day you came in here. And nothing that’s happened since then has changed that. Not even this. I like you, Vitya. I want to get to know you. And when you’re finally discharged, I 100% want to go on a date with you. Maybe multiple if it goes well. Which, based on what i’ve seen so far, I think it will.” He finishes with a sigh, cheeks burning hot like coals.

“Promise?” Viktor asks, eyes wide with hope.

“Promise.” Yuuri confirms, wrapping his pinky around the other man’s.

“Now, let’s finish getting you cleaned up, yeah?”

“Yeah.” He says, handing the towel to Yuuri.

“Now, considering you’ve broken your leg and not your arm, you could very well wash everything yourself. But I wouldn’t mind doing it for you either.”

Viktor raises an eyebrow and yep, there’s the smirk. “Is this just an excuse for you to touch my naked body, Nurse Yuuri.”

Yuuri shivers at the return of the title, but ignores the invitation to flirt, “As nice as that sounds, I really do like this job so I have to maintain some semblance of professionalism, Vitya.”

Viktor’s face falls, but he nods in understanding. “Right.”

Yuuri, hating to see that expression on the man’s face, decides eh, a little flirting can’t hurt, and leans in to whisper in Viktor’s ear, “But don’t think that you don’t make it _hard_ for me to do so.” he says, putting deliberate emphasis on the word “hard”.

Viktor’s eyes widen in surprise and he gulps. Yuuri watches in fascination how his blush spreads from his cheeks down to his very well defined chest.

“M-maybe I should wash my body, but you can do my hair. There’s something about having your hair washed for you that’s so relaxing.”

Yuuri smirks at the obvious effect he’s having on Viktor, smirk growing when he harbors a quick glance to the man’s groin and finds him half hard.

“Sounds good to me.” He says, and turns the spray on, handing him some soap, a washcloth, and the shower head, and leaves him to it.

Waiting for him to finish washing up, Yuuri sets about grabbing another towel, and a new, clean gown to put on. He spots a box of adult diapers with the rest of the supplies and stops. He knows Viktor will probably be slightly offended at the garment...but he also thinks it’ll be for his own good. Not that he thinks more accidents will happen, but, well, better to be safe than sorry right?

With that thought, he grabs one from the box, and piles the supplies on the corner of the sink counter, before turning back to Viktor.

He’s watching him, blue eyes tracking his movements, delicate hand wrapped around the shower head.

He gulps at the intensity of the look, but speaks in an effort to ignore the way its affecting him, “All done?”

Viktor nods with an affirmative hum, so Yuuri heads to the edge of the shower, grabbing the nozzle from the man. With a vague gesture and a sound of assent, he gently wets Viktor’s hair, trying to ignore how beautifully the water cascades down his museum sculpture level body.

Strands now wet, Yuuri hangs the shower head back up, before grabbing a bottle of shampoo. He squirts some of the lemon scented liquid in his hand (and honestly, he has no idea what it is with hospitals and their obsession with lemon scented everything), and sets about gently massaging it into Viktor’s hair.

The action gets him a pleased hum, that embarrassingly turns into a moan when he starts massaging his scalp in earnest. He watches Viktor realize what he just did, a flush spreading down his body, and feels an affectionate smile spread his cheeks.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just been a while since I’ve had someone do this.” He defends, and Yuuri just hums back in response, reaching for the shower head again, gently spraying the shampoo out of the silver locks.

He gently encourages Viktor to lean his head back with a finger to his chin, and the Russian complies with a quiet, pleased, sigh.

Shampoo done, Yuuri moves onto conditioner. He’s just gotten used to the comfortable silence, the soft squelching of conditioner being spread and the quiet drips of the shower head, when Viktor breaks it.

“I used to have hair down to my ass, you know. Maybe past it....yeah I think as one point it reached a little past it.” He says matter of factly, looking at Yuuri with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Really?” Yuuri says, feigning surprise. At this point, he’s managed to watch any and all videos of Viktor he could find online during his free time, both old and new. He remembers the first one he saw where Viktor had his long, silky locks. Phichit made fun of how much he blushed for a half hour straight.

Either Yuuri is a better liar than he initially thought, or Viktor isn’t paying too much attention, as he just nods as much as he can with Yuuri’s hands still working through his hair, and continues, “Yeah, I had it until I was...18? I think it was 18. I thought the fans and other skaters were going to have heart attacks when they saw me with it cut the first time.”

“Oh wow.” Yuuri laughs, “Why did you cut it?”

“Mm it was a combination of things. Wanting to surprise everyone, a desire to change my image. But mainly the douches that would make fun of me because of it.”

“People did that?” He asks, grabbing the shower head, encouraging Viktor to close his eyes and tilt his head back again, before rinsing him off.

“Yeah. You know how people can be. And, I mean being called the Russian fairy was fun for a while, until I was older and wanted to be taken more seriously.”

“Huh, well, at least it all worked out in the end, right?” He says, turning the spray off and grabbing for a towel.

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, things would have definitely been harder for you if I still had hair that long.” He smirks.

Yuuri laughs, before wrapping the man in the fluffy white towel and gently helping to dry him off. “Yeah, that would have definitely been interesting, to say the least.”

Dry, Yuuri lifts Viktor’s leg to take the plastic covering off, and then helps the man up and out of the shower.

Viktor’s starting to shiver, so Yuuri helps him into the new gown as quickly as he can, before grabbing the diaper. Viktor raises an eyebrow at the offending item, before giving a resigned sigh and barely-there nod, letting Yuuri help him into it before helping him into bed.

Settled against the pillows, Viktor sighs, “Ahh, it feels so good to feel clean again.”

Yuuri smiles, helping him get more comfortable.

“Hey, Yuuri that asshole nurse-“ Viktor starts, but Yuuri cuts him off, in full lecture mode again.

“Vitya, I told you already-“ but is cut off by Viktor again.

“No, no, not that stuff...Did he say something about me getting fit for a cast today?”

Yuuri, flushing at how determined he was to talk Viktor down, deflates, “Oh! Yes. He said he was coming to get you. He works that section of the hospital sometimes. Not sure why, since Dr. Jenson hates him, but...”

“So, does that mean he has to be the one to take me?” He asks, nose wrinkling in disgust.

“Oh, no, no. I can! It’s a quick walk down to the other side of the floor, it’s no problem.”

At this, Viktor brightens, “Yay!” He exclaims, and Yuuri can’t help but giggle at how cute the man is.

“First, I should check up on my other patients though, but I’ll be quick.” He says, holding his index finger up.

Viktor pouts, but nods.

  
Around fifteen minutes later, Yuuri returns, rolling in a wheelchair.

“Ready?” He asks.

At the sight of the wheelchair, Viktor frowns, but allows Yuuri to help him into it.

The entire walk down to the cast department, Yuuri can’t help but notice how quiet Viktor is, but decides to chalk it up to nerves.

“Ah, our Russian celebrity!” Dr. Jenson says in greeting, and Yuuri watches as Viktor gives him a small, strained smile.

“Alrighty, let’s get you set up in a room.” He says, grabbing the wheelchair from Yuuri.

At this Viktor whips around to look at him, eyes panicked. “You’re not coming?” He asks.

“Ah, I see you’ve gotten quite attached to Nurse Yuuri, huh? Can’t say i’m surprised. He’s always a favorite among the patients.” Dr. Jenson interjects before Yuuri can respond.

The statement makes Viktor’s expression turn from panicked, to a heart-wrenching mix of sad and hurt.

“Ah yeah, it happens a lot, can’t deny you there Dr. Jenson. But, I don’t think I’ve had a patient quite as special as Viktor before.” He says, hoping his smile conveys everything he wishes he could say.

Viktor’s expression, to his relief, melds into one of affection, a cute pink blush coloring his cheeks as he looks down shyly.

Dr. Jenson, thankfully, doesn’t catch on. “Ah yeah, not often we have a celebrity in here huh! Well anyways, Yuuri, you’re welcome to come back and assist me. I’m sure Nurse Sue would appreciate the break.”

Viktor brightens even more, and Yuuri smiles, following behind the pair as they begin to move again. “Sure thing.” He says.

~~~

“I already hate this thing.” Viktor whines, poking at his bright blue cast.

They had just gotten back to the room from getting it put on, and Yuuri can’t help but roll his eyes with a laugh.

“You’ve had it on for less than an hour, Vitya.”

“Yeah and I hate it.” Viktor whines more.

“Well, look at it like this: you’re one step closer to healing, yeah? You keep that baby on for a month and a half, and then you get a brace and a little while after that you’ll be done.”

“That doesn’t sound short at all.” Viktor whines.

“Well, off course not Vitya. Breaks like yours take a while to heal.” He tries to reason, running his hands through the Russian’s hair.

Viktor looks up at him with teary blue eyes that are almost identical to the color of his cast, “What’s the point anyways? Its not like i’m ever going to be able to skate again!”

“Hey, that’s not true! Once you’re healed you’ll eventually be cleared for the ice again.” He soothes.

“That’s not what I mean! My career in skating is over, Yuuri. I couldn’t even finish off my last season. Now i’ll be a nobody, all alone with no job.”

“Vitya, I don’t think you’ll ever be a nobody. And i’m sure you could find another job. You could become a coach, like Yakov!” At this, Viktor wrinkles his nose in disgust, “Okay, well, maybe not exactly like Yakov, but you get what I mean. You could even try a career that has nothing to do with figure skating, right? I’m sure you could succeed in anything you set your mind to.”

“You really believe that?” He asks, voice breaking.

“Of course I do, you know I do.” Yuuri says with complete confidence.

“Promise?” He asks, holding his pinky out.

“Promise.” Yuuri says, wrapping it in his own.

~~~

Yuuri doesn’t expect his heart to break on a Monday, but here he is.

Walking into Viktor’s room to do his normal morning routines, he’s met with a somber looking Viktor and a indifferent looking Yakov.

“Uh, good morning guys.” He says with a smile, and frowns when the one he gets in return is decidedly weak.

He rolls the cart next to Viktor’s bed, and looks through his files, and then sees it. He suddenly knows why the Russian looks so upset.

“You’re...you’re being discharged today huh?” He says, trying valiantly to gulp down on his sadness. Realistically, he knew this day was coming. Viktor has only gotten stronger, and has been off any heavy pain medication for days now. And now he’s casted up. But just because he knew this day was coming, doesn't make it any easier.

“I am, yes.” Viktor answers sadly. He nods when Yakov mumbles something in Russian and leaves the room.

“Right, well that’s good though right? You finally get to leave this hospital and get on with your life.” He says, trying to muster up a smile.

“Yuuri...you know its not a good thing.” Viktor argues.

“Well it should be!” He argues back, once again going about checking Viktor’s vitals.

The bright blue of his cast is now littered in signatures, of visitors Yuuri has seen in passing over the last week. People that probably mean more than him. His name isn’t there.

He shakes his thoughts away when Viktor lets out a groan of frustration.

“I know it should be Yuuri, but, i’m going to miss you.” He says, face breaking into tears.

“But, Vitya, I can still see you yeah? I’ll-, I’ll visit you. You said you and Yakov has a place in the city right? I can go there. Hey, I can be like a visiting nurse, huh?” He finishes with a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle. But, to his surprise, it only makes Viktor sob harder.

“That’s the thing, Yuuri! Yakov is going back to Russia and dragging me with him. He wants me to “heal in our homeland”, and he wants to go back to helping the Russian skaters train...”

Yuuri’s heart drops into his stomach, “But-, but couldn’t you stay?! You’re a 28 year old man, Vitya, you’re allowed to make your own choices!” He pleads.

“Yuuri...I can’t stay here, not like this.”, he says, gesturing to his leg. “I miss my dog, and Yakov’s right, I need to heal close by, where I have a support system.”

Yuuri doesn’t even try to hide the tears now, “But when will I see you again?! What about our plans...our date?”

“This isn’t easy for me Yuuri, please don’t think it is.” Viktor pleads, grabbing for Yuuri’s hand.

He gets the urge to shake the Russian off, but ignores it, lacing his fingers through those delicate digits just like he’s been fantasizing about for days now.

“I can’t tell you things will magically work out, Yuuri. But you have to know that I want this, I want to try this out and see where it goes so badly that it hurts. But I have to heal first. But I promise, when I’m finally healed, i’m going to hop on the first flight back here to see you.”

“Promise?” Yuuri asks between tears.

“Promise.” Viktor says determinedly, wrapping his pinky around Yuuri’s tightly.

Yuuri takes a few deep breaths to try and calm down. They can make this work, right?

“We...we can skype, right?” He asks, voice small.

“Of course! Every day.” Viktor agrees, frantically grabbing for his phone.

Finding it, he thrusts it at Yuuri, new contact information open. He blushes happily at the row of hearts Viktor put next to his name, and adds his phone number and skype name, before fishing his own phone from the pockets of his blue scrubs and handing it to Viktor to do the same.

“International call and texts costs are bitches, so maybe we should exchange Snapchats too?” He asks.

“Oh! Of course, I didn’t even think of that.” Yuuri says, opening the app and adding Viktor’s private account. (He already has Viktor’s public, celebrity account, and blushes when Viktor notices with a smirk).

Yuuri’s just tucking his phone away when Yakov comes back in the room.

“Vitya, ya skazal tebe podgotovit'sya!” He shouts in Russian.

“Ya ne gotov!” Viktor practically sobs.

Yuuri has no idea what either one said, and makes it a mission to pick up some Russian language books from Amazon later tonight. Maybe by the time he sees Viktor again he could be halfway to fluent?

Yakov huffs, tells him, “Get ready!” in angry English, and practically slams the door shut behind him.

“That man has no patience.” Viktor mumbles.

Yuuri laughs, and helps Viktor upright, “Come on, let’s get you into your normal clothes.”

“Yuuri, if you wanted me to get naked, all you had to do was ask.” Viktor says with a wink, helping Yuuri untie his gown.

Yuuri rolls his eyes, but his cheeks still redden and his fingers still fumble slightly on the ties, only making Viktor’s smirk deepen even more.

Somehow, helping Viktor into proper underwear makes him blush more than anything he’s helped him with the entire week.

But in his defense, the briefs were very tight, and practically see through, and cupped Viktor so well.

Yuuri swears the Russian is telepathic when he looks up to see him looking smug. His deep red cheeks could also be an indicator but hey, who’s checking?

He’s helps Viktor wrangle a pair of grey sweats over his cast as well, and hands him a blue tee shirt to put on, before wrapping everything up in a warm looking dark blue coat.

“This is what I was wearing when I came in. Huh. I was wondering where these clothes went.” Viktor mumbles, looking down at his outfit.

Yuuri hands him the shoe and sock that wont be going on his foot, and helps him into the ones that will, just in time for Yakov to return.

He actually looks pleased for once, at the sight of Viktor fully dressed and sat in a wheelchair.

Yuuri hands Yakov a pair of crutches, which he takes with a nod, and he wheels Viktor all the way to the entrance, Yakov leading the way.

They get to the door, and Yuuri can already feel the tears coming, and Viktor doesn’t look much better.

Yakov takes one look at them and shakes his head, “I’ll pull the car up over here, okay?”

The pair nods, and Yuuri goes around to the front of the wheelchair, meeting Viktor in a tight, teary hug.

He’s trying to enjoy the gesture, when Viktor abruptly pulls back and rifles through his things before, satisfied, he pulls out a black Sharpie.

“Yuuri! You never signed my cast.” He says, thrusting the marker at him.

Yuuri nods, and leans down to roll Viktor’s pant leg up, before signing the blue fiberglass in the last empty spot, right in the middle.

He just has enough time to straighten up and give Viktor the marker, before Yakov comes back in.

“Vitya, time to go.” He says, tone giving no room for argument.

Viktor gives him a sad nod, and Yuuri wheels him out to the passenger side of the car.

The entire back seat, and he guesses the trunk, are completely full of baggage, and he can’t help but but be surprised at how fast Yakov works.

“Viktor, Skype me the second you’re back in Russia, okay?” He says, grasping the Russian’s hand tightly.

“Even if it’s 3 AM here?” He asks, thumb running over Yuuri’s knuckles.

“Especially if it’s 3 AM.” Yuuri says, making Viktor laugh.

Yakov is starting to grumble in quiet Russian, so Yuuri reluctantly lets go, closing the door behind a teary eyed Viktor.

The car is pulling away when the window goes down and Viktor sticks his head out, yelling out a “Da svidania!” With a wave.

Yuuri waves back, and tries to copy Viktor’s words, “Dos-ved-yania!” He shouts back, making Viktor giggle, but still give him a thumbs up instead.

Yuuri heads back into the hospital and back to his floor, ignoring everyone’s pitying looks. News travels fast in this hospital, especially anything alluding to romance.

He heads into Viktor’s room, and clears it out with tears blurring his vision.

~~~

  
Back in the car, Viktor leans back in his seat, and feels the tears flow, before he remembers something.

He rushes to pull his pant leg up, startling Yakov.

“V chem problema? chto-to ne tak?!” He shouts. Viktor shakes his head no, and searches.

There, in the middle of his cast, is the scrawl he was looking for. He has to turn his head slightly to read it, but feels his heart thump when he does.

“From Yuuri, With Love ♡”

  
~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ya’ll, quick edit to this edit, I just checked and realized this is over 36,000 words and I’m just laughingggg I have no self control whatsoever, I apologize**
> 
> First off, I just want to say a great big thank you to everyone who’s taken the time to comment! I love hearing your feedback, it keeps me going :)
> 
> Now...ya’ll remember how I said this will probably be two parts? Welp, I think its gonna be three. (Maybe 3 and an epilogue??) because I love this pairing so much and have no self control ahaha
> 
> That in mind, I have a bunch planned for the third part, but am also open to suggestions of things you’d like to see. *Coughs* especially any sex related things ;)
> 
> Now, for some...housekeeping sort of things.  
> I have no actual idea how physical therapy actually works, and how the places are actually set up... so bare with me here guys lol
> 
> Also, the language thing is a little weird. I noticed I switched from copying the (Google Translate) translations in the actual Cryllic form, to the phonetic form. I think when I go back and beta it all I might change it all to that, just because I, personally find it easier to read and inagine the characters saying.
> 
> Hmm, theres a lot of things I wanted to note throughout writing this part that I can’t remember them all...I confused myself with timezones, so I made Yuuri confused too for my own fuck up ahaha
> 
> Most of all, this is un-beta’d AF my dudes, and iPhone spellcheck only goes so far. I promise all you lovelies that I will go back and proofread when its all done in its completion. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and enjoy!! <3

Yuuri is just about to roll into bed, on the tail end of a 12 hour shift that was full of too much puke than he wanted or needed, but is suddenly full of alertness the second his laptop starts sounding the Skype tone.

Rushing off the bed and grabbing the MacBook off his desk, he clicks ‘answer’, and has just managed to somewhat settle against his pillows when Viktor comes into view.

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaims the second he comes into focus, and he smiles at the familiar tone.

It’s been around two weeks since Viktor left the states and headed back to St. Petersburg, and they’ve been Skyping and Snapchatting every day since then.

The first Skype session was a little awkward, due mainly to not knowing how to talk to each other when they weren’t actually in front of each other, but after a few minutes they quickly got used to it.

And now, its better than ever.

“Vitya! How was practice?” He asks with a smirk. Viktor, predictably, winces, and shoots him a glare with no heat.

Because, ever since they got back to Russia, Yakov has been making him still go to the rink daily, to supervise and train. Apparently Yakov has taken on a new apprentice, a junior skater who, funnily enough, has the same name as him.

But Yakov also wants Viktor to get used to coaching, even though Viktor continually insists that he still isn’t even sure that’s what he wants his new career to be.

But Yakov insists, and Viktor complies. Its almost strange to Yuuri, the hold Yakov has over Viktor. But he guesses that’s what happens when you’ve been coached by someone almost the entirety of your life. Yuuri also suspects Yakov means more to Viktor than just a coach, but doesn’t feel comfortable enough to ask Viktor about family and memories that may potentially be upsetting.

“Calling it ‘practice’ is generous, Yuuri.” Viktor says with an eye roll, “But it was okay. Yura is fighting me less when I give him instructions. I’m trying to choreograph a routine for him, but it's hard to do so when I can’t actually skate the moves in demonstration.”

“I know it sucks Vitya, but you have a few weeks left of the heavy cast and then you can get the brace.” He says, trying to be encouraging.

“I still can’t skate with the brace, Yuuri.” Viktor huffs, and Yuuri sighs. He opens his mouth to say something to cheer Viktor up, maybe show him a cute dog picture, but Viktor beats him to it.

“Anyways! Tell me about your day? How was it?” The Russian asks, eyes alight again.

Yuuri groans, “Oh god Vitya it was so terrible. There was so much vomit.”

“No way! I knew it was a hard one. You look like crap.” Viktor laughs, laughing harder when Yuuri lets out an indignant “Hey!”

“Oh shh you know i’m kidding.” Viktor smiles.

“No you’re not.” Yuuri huffs, looking at his smaller reflection in the corner of the screen, “I do look like crap. My under eye bags are basically walking the runway at fashion week right now.”

Viktor laughs so hard at the remark that his eyes start watering, and Yuuri can’t help but join him.

Breath finally caught after minutes of giggles, Viktor picks up the conversation, “Yuuri, even with designer under eye bags, you’re still the most beautiful man i’ve ever seen.”

Yuuri blushes both at Viktor’s words and how seriously he says them, mumbling out a “Really? Thank you, Vitya...um. Ditto.”

“‘Ditto’? Really Yuuri?” Viktor laughs, making Yuuri blush harder.

“Hey! I’m awkward with these things! I’m not used to people complementing me, especially not like that!” He pouts, making Viktor giggle even more.

“Oh yeah? What’s wrong with my complements?” Viktor pouts back, silver eyebrow raised.

“Nothing! They’re great! They’re just so...Disney Prince-like.” He smirks, laughing at Viktor’s gasp.

“Oh yeah? Well guess that makes you a princess.” Viktor counters with a smirk of his own.

“Yeah? Fine! I bet i’d look hot in a gown and tiara anyways.” Yuuri argues back, sticking his tongue out playfully.

“I...can’t even disagree with that, honestly.”

“Vitya!” Yuuri whines, making the Russian laugh.

“I miss you.” Viktor says once his laughter has died down.

“I miss you too.” Yuuri says back, just like he does every time they talk. And he means it. Always.

The mood turns somber for a few moments, like usual, and like usual, Viktor changes the subject, bitching about something one of the Team Russia skaters did that day.

Yuuri revels in the routine they’ve established.

He just wishes they could throw a wrench in it for a bit, and see each other in person.

And, like usual, as Viktor goes on, Yuuri finds himself 50% listening, and 50%...plotting.

  
~~~~

Yuuri returns to work after a (blessed) day off with an idea in mind. And, like most of his ideas over the years, there’s one person he wants to talk it over with: Phichit.

So during their lunch break, he stares into his sandwich for five minutes before blurting it out the second Phichit asks if he’s okay.

“Would I be crazy...in theory! To use half of my vacation week this year to fly to St. Petersburg and see Viktor?”

Phichit stares at him wide-eyed, like he’s a second from carting his ass downstairs to the psych ward, before his face breaks out in a giant grin.

“Yuuri! That is so cute! Oh-em-gee you have to do it.” He exclaims excitedly, clapping his hands.

“Really?” Yuuri asks, sheepish.

“Oh one hundred percent yes! I honestly think Viktor might cry if you do that. Please, please do it!”

“Okay, okay.” Yuuri laughs, “I’ll look into flights. And...oh god. Run it by my parents.” He finishes with a wince.

“Yuuri! I’m sure your parents won’t mind. Especially when they find out its romantic related.” Phichit says with an eyebrow wiggle.

Yuuri huffs, but knows Phichit is telling the truth. After all, his parents have gotten scarily insistent on trying to fix him up whenever he comes home. It seems no cute, male guest at the inn is safe from his parents plots.

Yuuri would need a piece of paper and a pen to try and work through the amount of people his parents have set him up with.

And every one of them has been terrible.

He shudders thinking about the last one. Some American named Chad, of all things, who claimed he was visiting Japan to ‘find himself’. That man was an enigma, a giant dick with a small penis.

“Yuuri!” Phichit practically screams, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“What?” He asks, exaggeratedly rubbing his ears, making the Thai roll his eyes at his dramatics.

“I said, you should tell them soon. You know how crazy flights are during the holidays. The price of a flight to Russia will skyrocket if you wait to long.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Yuuri sighs, taking an annoyed bite out of his sandwich, before pulling back in disgust.

“What?” Phichit asks, before looking at his sandwich and proceeding to break out into near hysterical laughter.

Because there, wedged between two slices of bread, some lettuce, and some ham, was a slice of cheese. Except, it still had its plastic covering on it.

Yuuri sighs, ignoring Phichit’s never-ending laughter as he peels off the plastic and replaces the cheese back in his sandwich.

What? He ran out of coffee this morning, sue him.

~~~

Later that night, Yuuri decides to psych himself up for the task of video calling his parents...by completely procrastinating it.

He starts by making dinner, just a simple stir fry, and then meticulously cleans his dishes. Then does some laundry.

He’s in the middle of putting his clothes in the dryer when, like he has some type of sixth sense, Phichit texts him.

**Phich** : _Yuuri, istg if ur procrastinating calling ur parents i’m gonna call them myself!_

**Yuuuuuriii** : _Okay, okay! Calling them now!_

**Phich** : _;P_

Yuuri sighs, resigned, and gets comfortable on the couch before grabbing his laptop.

The calls rings twice, before it connects, and Yuuri’s face to face with his parents, Mari squeezing in to the background.

“Yuuri! To what do we owe the pleasure?” His dad exclaims, making Yuuri wince. Because yeah, he may have been so occupied lately with a certain silver-haired Russian that he forgot to call his family.

“Nothing, just wanted to say hello!” He says with a wave.

“Oh Yuuri, you’re just as horrible a liar as your dad.” His mom sighs, and he huffs knowing its true.

“I wanted to talk to you guys. About me coming home. This year.”

“Yes, yes, what about it?” His dad asks.

“Well...how would you guys feel if I only stayed for a couple of days?” He asks.

“Oh Yuuri, I’ve told you before if you had a money issue we can help you out!” His father starts, but his mother waves him off.

“Is this about that Russian boy you’ve been getting friendly with?” His mother asks, making his mouth drop open in shock.

“H-how..?” He whispers.

“Yuuri, you know we talk to Phichit occasionally and he keeps us updated on you.”

“Phichit.” He grumbles, before looking at his parents with red-stained cheeks. “It may...be about that yes.”

His parents brighten up like matches in a dark room, and even Mari grins. “Awe little Yuuri’s in love.” She teases.

“Mariiii...” he whines, while his parents laugh.

“Yuuri, that’s more than fine with us. Guess we won’t have to try and fix you up this year.” His mom says while his father nods.

“Thank god.” He groans in relief, before updating his family on the rest of his life.

Later on, Skype call finished, he books his usual flight to Hasetsu, and looks up ones to St. Petersburg.

He’s just found one and finished booking it when Viktor calls.

‘ _Should I tell him?_ ’ He wonders, before thinking that nah, it’ll be more fun to surprise him.

Except now he’s going to have to call Yakov to find out where exactly Viktor lives.

Oh boy.

  
~~~

“So?” Phichit greets him the next day, expectant smile on his face.

“Don’t ‘So?’ me you traitor! You knew my parents knew before I knew!” He says, pointing an accusatory finger in the Thai’s face.

“First off, you said the word ‘knew’ so many times it doesn’t sound like a word anymore. But secondly, so? You know they had to hear it from you anyways.” He tries to reason.

“Yeah, yeah.” Yuuri grumbles, packing away his things in his locker, before taking a seat besides Phichit.

“Sooo does that mean you did it?” Phichit asks, clapping excitedly when Yuuri nods.

“Yes! Oh my god what did Viktor’s face look like when you told him?” He asks, but at Yuuri’s lack of response he adds on, “You did...tell him right?”

“I think i’m gonna make it a surprise.” Yuuri says back quietly, bracing himself for Phichit’s inevitable outburst, and the Thai doesn’t disappoint.

“Oh-em-gee! That! Is! So! Cute! Viktor’s going to shi-wait bad choice of words.” He says with a grimace, Yuuri shooting him a glare. J.J. spread the word about Viktor’s accident, just like he promised. But, surprise, surprise, no one cared because literally everyone hates J.J.

“Wait, how are you going to surprise him? Won’t it be suspicious if you’re suddenly asking for his address?” Phichit asks, scratching his head in confusion.

“Well...about that. Um. When Viktor was admitted he listed Yakov as an emergency contact. So I was going to...’take a look’ at Viktor’s file and get the number. I figure the international call charge will be worth it.”

“Yuuri! That’s so...scandalous. And so..unlike you.” Phichit gasps with a grin. Yuuri winces, before he adds on, “I love it!”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, “Yeah well, don’t get used to it. I’m not going to start like stealing things as a hobby now or something.”

Phichit laughs, but nods, “Yeah no, that’s so not you.”

Yuuri can’t help but agree.

  
~~~

Later on that night, Yuuri thumbs over the post-it note he wrote Yakov’s number on.

Taking a few deep breaths, he grabs his iPhone, and crosses his fingers in hopes that Yakov is nowhere near Viktor. Judging by the time, practice should be over by now, so hopefully Yakov is home, and away from the silver-haired Russian.

Dialing the number, he listens to it ring, before a gruff sounding voice answers hello in Russian (he’s been practicing the basics since Viktor left).

“Yakov? Hey, it’s me. Yuuri, from the American hospital.”

“Yuuri? The nurse?” He answers gruffly, tone putting his confusion and surprise on clear display.

“Yeah, yep, that’s me. Uh you’re probably wondering why i’m calling you.” He laughs awkwardly.

“Is this about Vitya? I thought you two were talking just fine.” Yakov states, making Yuuri blush.

“Yes, we are. But um. I was thinking of visiting Viktor....but wanted it to be a surprise? And was wondering if you could possibly give me his address so I know where to find him when I do?” He asks sheepishly, scared of rejection.

“Oh, well that’s nice of you. You know, you’re good for Vitya, especially now with his injury. I think if it wasn’t for you he would have had a full-on breakdown over it all. Don’t tell him any of this of course, he’ll never let me hear the end of it, accuse me of going ‘soft’.”

“Right yeah that’s good to hear, will do.” Yuuri says, pleased blush spreading across his face, “But uh, about that address....?”

“Oh! Right, right yeah, let me give it to you.”

  
A little later on, he’s finishing his goodbyes to Yakov when his Skype starts ringing. He tries to hastily end the call but Yakov is still talking, once again saying how good he is for Viktor. As lovely as the praise is, he hasn’t once missed a Skype call from Viktor ever since they started doing them.

Yakov finally hangs up a few minutes later, but its still a few minutes too late. He rushes over to grab his laptop, and is about to call Viktor himself, when another incoming call from the Russian flashes across his screen.

He answers it after the first ring, and gets situated on the bed, when he’s greeted by Viktor’s pouting face.

“Yuuri, you never miss my Skype calls.”, he whines, “What gives?”

Yuuri runs through lies he could say, but eventually decides on a half-truth, “I was...busy.”

“Busy huh? The personal fun kind of busy?” He asks with a wink.

The words coupled with the wink make Yuuri fumble the laptop completely, wincing when it tumbles to the carpet.

He can’t even keep the frown on his face as he goes to retrieve it, Viktor’s laughter loud as it rings through the speakers.

  
~~~

Yuuri feels like the month and a half leading up to the holidays and his week off passes by excruciatingly slow.

Him and Viktor have still been talking every day, Phichit still teases him mercilessly, and the orthopedics floor is still on the more boring end of the excitement spectrum, but he managed to saddle through.

Now, as he packs his bags with a spring in his step, he tries to remember a time where he was this excited to get onto a metal tube catapulted into the sky by laws and theories of physics he’ll never be able to understand (nor want to, honestly).

He’s in the middle of folding away pairs of underwear, of all things, when Viktor rings for his nightly Skype call.

Answering it, he places it in the middle of the packing mess that is his bed, and goes back to folding.

And, that’s how Viktor sees him, holding up a pair of boxer briefs with ducks printed on them.

“Laundry day?” The Russian laughs once connected.

Yuuri looks down at what he’s holding and promptly flings it across the bed, before grabbing for the closest article of clothing: a ratty pair of grey sweatpants, not much better in his opinion but better nonetheless.

“Uh...hey Viktor!” He says, still blushing violently.

Viktor, on his part, is still laughing.

“Shut up.” Yuuri whines with a pout, which finally makes the man calm down a little.

That, and the smaller, younger Russian who comes into view, biting out a “Stop cackling like a witch.” before walking away.

“Hi Yuri!” He yells, hoping he’ll still hear him through the speakers. He gets a backwards hand flap for his efforts.

“I still think he hates me for that time I mistook him for your younger brother.” Yuuri sighs.

“Eh, maybe. I think it’s just teenage hormones honestly.” Viktor laughs.

“But anyways,”, he continues, “Whats with the sudden clothes folding? I thought you usually did laundry on Sundays?”. Yuuri can't keep the grin off his face at the fact that Viktor knows that.

“I do...its not laundry. I’m uh, packing.” He says, sheepish. He’s moved on to packing the folded clothes away into his too-tiny suitcases, and looks up when Viktor doesn’t respond.

He meets the Russian’s confused face through the screen, and raises an eyebrow, making Viktor snap out of whatever trance he was in.

“Are you going on a trip?” Viktor asks, voice sounding...off? Weird.

“Oh um yes! Every year I use one of my vacation weeks to visit my family back in Japan for the holidays.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you got vacation time.” Viktor says with a smile that looks strained. What is going on? Yuuri wonders.

“Really? I mean, I know being a nurse we have crazy shifts but we still get time off...did you think I just worked almost every day of my life?” He teases with a smirk. But it doesn’t have the desired effect. Viktor still looks...weirdly sad.

“Well...no, I mean I don’t know. I know America has weird policies on things... I. I don’t know.” Viktor practically stutters, and okay, that’s it, Yuuri is asking what is wrong because clearly something is.

“Viktor...are you okay?” He asks, worried.

“Okay? Yes of course! So okay! Not like I didn’t just find out that you could have visited me throughout the weeks we’ve been apart, ha ha! I’m great.” He says with a laugh that’s anything but funny.

Oh, so this is what this is about, Yuuri thinks. Well, this will definitely make the surprise visit that much sweeter.

“Vitya...I didn’t really think, i’m sorry. Plus, I only get three weeks a year and I used my two others earlier on, before I ever met you. But! Once the New Year rings in all of that is reset, and I can probably convince my boss to let me take another week off, maybe in February, because it can’t really be consecutive months.” He tries to reason, patting himself on the back for being able to craft an elaborate enough lie.

Viktor though, doesn’t look anything near happy. He looks the farthest from it.

“February?! Yuuri, that’s nowhere near helpful! At that point i’ll be well enough to fly to you anyways, so don’t even bother.” He huffs.

Yuuri is surprised at Viktor’s tone. And hurt. This is the second time he’s ever had the Russian genuinely upset with him, and its not any easier this time around.

“Viktor...i’m sorry! I-“ he pleads, but is cut off.

“Don’t worry about it, its fine. It was silly of me to think you would give up a whole week of seeing your family to visit me. After all, it’s only been a couple months since we’ve met...I’m sorry, for putting so much expectation on two months of interaction.” Viktor says in a sad rush.

“But Vitya!-“ he tries, but is waved off.

“I gotta go.” Viktor says, before the call disconnects, leaving Yuuri gaping at his screen.

He’s suddenly filled with a whole lot of hurt, which morphs into anger. He slams his laptop shut, and angrily packs the rest of his bags, before laying down on his bed in a huff.

Viktor is so...so frustrating sometimes! What does he want from Yuuri?! He’s right, they’ve barely known each other for two months, and he has all these...all these expectations!

If he wants to be all pissy, maybe Yuuri shouldn’t surprise him at all. He thinks while angrily logging into the airline website. He’s hovering his cursor over the “cancel flight” option, before he stops.

What is he doing? He can’t just throw all of this away because Viktor is being pissy. Maybe this is all his fault anyways...maybe he should have just told Viktor his plans to visit him in the first place.

Shaking his head, he logs out of the website and closes his laptop.

He knows, in the back of his mind, that there really isn’t any justification for the way Viktor acted, but he’s not going to hold it over his head. He’s going through what is probably the worst thing that’s ever happened to him, and is taking the anger out on anyone and everyone.

Yuuri has seen this sort of behavior before. Hell, he’s experienced it first hand, thinking back to how awful he treated everyone after his dog died.

So, he forgives Viktor, but he also knows that they’re going to have to have a talk sometime soon, about coping mechanisms. Especially about not taking his anger out on people, and especially not him.

Sighing, he looks at the clock and winces. He doesn’t know how its almost 1 AM, but he does know he has to be at the airport for 5 AM.

He hastily gets ready for bed, hoping sleep will come easily.

It doesn’t, but he rolls on his back and resigns himself to a night spent staring at the ceiling.

At least he’ll have a 17 hour flight to fall asleep on.

  
~~~

Yuuri arrives at his parents inn exhausted in every form possible.

His parents on the other hand are somehow still wide awake and happy to see him, even though its practically midnight. But, he guess that’s family love for you.

“Ah Yuuchan you made it!” Hiroko says, pulling Yuuri into a hug while Mari and Toshiya help carry his bags upstairs.

His mother asks him how things are, and leads him upstairs, where his father and Mari greet him with hugs of their own.

“Okay, okay let’s let Yuuri rest, yes? Its getting late.” Hiroko says, and the other two nod, bidding him goodnight and heading to their own rooms.

Alone, he gets settled, not even bothering to change into his pajamas before diving into bed.

He’s a hairsbreadth away from drifting off, when he remembers to plug his phone in to charge.

Turning it on, he’s expecting the usual notifications and messages from Phichit and his other friends, but he certainly isn’t expecting the veritable plethora of Snapchats and missed Skype calls from Viktor.

Stomach dropping at the worry that something may have happened, he goes through each message and winces.

They start off simple, short “I’m sorry? Can we talk on Skype so I can properly apologize?” Before they morph into angry messages at his lack of response, to sad messages, then to worried ones.

Thinking back, he realizes he never did get to mention that his flight back home was this morning, so his lack of response is definitely worthy of worry on Viktor’s end.

Doing the calculations, he figures it’s around 8 PM over where Viktor is, so despite how tired he is, he grabs for his laptop and rings Viktor.

The face he’s met with is frantic and teary eyed, and his heart aches knowing his forgetfulness is what put that there.

“Yuuri! Are you okay?! What’s wrong? Where are you? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for hours!” Viktor rushes out, more tears starting to stream.

“Viktor, Vitya, breathe. I’m okay. I’m back in Japan right now. My flight was today, it takes a little over 17 hours, so I wasn’t on my phone for a really long time. I’m sorry I worried you.” He soothes.

Viktor gives a wet sounding laugh of relief, “God, Yuuri I was so worried. First because I thought you were ignoring me or decided to stop talking to me all together because of how I acted, and then worried something happened to you! I didn’t know your flight was today...but I guess I didn’t really give you the chance to tell me that, huh?” He says sadly, looking down.

Eyes downcast, Yuuri can’t help but stare at how beautiful and long his lashes are, accented even more by the wetness of tears.

“Viktor...its okay.” He says gently.

“No it’s not! I...I freaked out on you for no reason. You didn’t deserve that.” He says sadly, bright blue eyes dimmed with unshed tears.

“You’re right, I didn’t.”, Yuuri agrees, trying not to let the way Viktor’s face crumbles even more stop him from continuing, “But I understand. You’re stressed and sad Vitya, and that’s making you lash out.”

“I know. I hate it.” He practically spits out, “But i’m trying to control it, but it’s so hard!” He whines sadly.

“I know Vitya. I’ve acted the same way before. A few years ago when my dog died, I lashed out at everyone, and then felt terrible afterwards. But I managed to find a different way to cope.”

“How? Please, Yuuri, I need to know.” Viktor whispers pleadingly.

“I started counting to ten in my head, and replaying happy memories over and over again. Or I would distract myself, take my anger out on something else. Sometimes that meant running, other times it was binging on food... more often than not, that. Which wasn’t really any better, so I tried other things. I eventually settled on listening to music and making origami.” He explains.

He ended up with two big boxes worth. One sits in his closet here, the other back in Detroit. He glances towards the closet and decides to show Viktor.

“Hold on, I think I still have my box of them in my closet.” He says, holding up a finger and climbing out of bed.

He comes back into view with a small cardboard box in his arms. Taking the lid off, he turns it slightly sideways to show off the countless different paper shapes that take up the box’s insides.

“Wow...” Viktor breathes, “Those all look so hard to make, though.”

“Honestly? Not really once you get the hang of it. I could show you how to make some of the easier ones if you’d like.” He says, rummaging through his beside table for his old stash of folding paper when Viktor nods enthusiastically.

“I um, only have printing paper and notebook paper.” Viktor says sheepishly, holding up a sheet each.

“Eh, not really ideal, but it’ll still work.” He says with a reassuring smile. He makes a mental note to pack some paper away in his suitcase later.

He goes through the steps of folding a paper crane, fingers moving sleepily over the creases.

Viktor follows with rapt attention, and although he fumbles a bit in places, still manages to make a slightly lopsided, but still decent, paper crane.

“Hey, there you go!” Yuuri praises, smiling at Viktor’s pleased blush, “Now try and make one without my instruction. Don’t worry, I’ll still help you if you get stuck.” He says, and Viktor nods.

He gets stuck only once, and a handful of minutes later presents a near perfect paper crane to Yuuri. “See? You’re a natural at this.” He says around a nod.

“Now, let’s move on to the next shape.” He says, but Viktor shakes his head.

“Yuuri, you look exhausted. I’m fine with this one for now, and if not I can Google others...or you can show me tomorrow. You should get to bed. What time is it there anyways?”

Yuuri nods, and glances at the clock in his room, “Around...1:30 AM.”

“One. Thirty. A-M? Yuuri get your cute butt into bed right now, Mister!” Viktor lectures with a teasing smirk.

“Cute huh?” Yuuri says with a smirk, it deepening when Viktor breaks out into a blush.

He puts the box on the ground and the laptop on the pillow next to him. Taking off his glasses, he rolls over onto his side, still facing Viktor.

“Goodnight Vitya.” He says with a sleepy smile.

“Goodnight Yuuri.” He gets back, before the call disconnects.

He shuts his laptop, and rolls over, finally succumbing to the grasps of sleep.

~~~~

The next morning, he’s woken by Mari telling him to “Get your lazy ass out of bed its time for breakfast.”

He groans, but still stumbles his way out of bed and downstairs, where his parents and Mari are sitting.

“So nice of you to join us, Yuuri.” Toshiya teases, Hiroko and Mari laughing with him.

“Mm.” He grumbles, taking a seat and grabbing some food.

He’s in the middle of swallowing when his mom clears her throat and says “So, Yuuchan, tell us more about this Viktor boy.”

Yuuri coughs, practically choking, and whines out an “Okaa-san!” while Mari snickers beside him.

“Aw come on, we want to know more.” His dad says, Mari nodding along with a smirk.

He sighs, but launches into a full on explanation of one (1) Viktor Nikiforov, hoping he doesn’t sound too lovestruck the whole time.

Judging by his family’s smirks, he doesn’t think he succeeds.

~~~

He spends the rest of the day helping out at the onsen, and indulges in a much needed soak later that night.

Which, of course, is when Viktor calls him.

He grabs for a towel to dry his hands, before grabbing for his phone, accepting the Skype call.

“Yuuri! Look!” Is how he’s greeted, an excited looking Vitya holding up a surprisingly perfect origami rose.

“Wow! That’s amazing Viktor.” He praises with a smile.

Viktor gives him his own pleased smile in return, before squinting at him in confusion.

“Yuuri...are you in the bath right now?” He asks with a smirk, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Yuuri flushes from his ears to his toes, and shakes his head, “No! No. Well...not exactly. Its like a bath. Um...my family owns and runs an onsen. Its like a hot springs resort.”

“Wait really?! That’s it, when i’m healed up you’re taking me to your hometown in Japan.” Viktor says with finality and a nod.

Yuuri flushes, thinking of his family meeting Viktor. Of Viktor...in the hot spring. And yep gonna cut off that train of thought before he gets an erection in his childhood home hot spring.

“Okay, sounds like a plan.” He concedes, grinning when Viktor’s face lights up completely.

~~~

The next day is spent much like the one previous to it, except today his family exchanges gifts. They aren’t religious in the least bit, but have been celebrating Christmas since it became so popularized, and since Yuuri moved to the states.

They’re celebrating early for him, and he smiles, thinking of how lucky he is to have his family.

At night, after a dinner that Yuuri knows is going to go straight to his thighs and ass, he packs away his things again, adding his new sweaters to the mix.

His parents happily drive him to the airport, which he appreciates, especially since its nearing nighttime, being 6 PM.

At the airport, he gets three hugs goodbye, well wishes, and a threat from Mari that if he doesn’t call when he lands he’ll be sorry.

He nods, laughing, and heads inside.

Just before the flight takes off, Yuuri makes sure to send Viktor a message on Snapchat. He lies of course, saying his parents are serious about celebrating holidays and don’t allow any electronic usage, and that he’ll talk to him tomorrow.

He gets an “okay” and about eight sad face emoji’s back, and smiles, settling in for the over 15 hour flight.

~~~

He stumbles out of the airport and into a taxi feeling like death from the long flight that seemed like it was full of every crying child in the hemisphere.

He gives the driver the address on a slip of paper, not even bothering trying to butcher it in his sad excuse for Russian.

In what seems like way too short of an amount of time, the driver says “Here.” in heavily accented English, and Yuuri nods, paying him before grabbing his things and getting out.

Before him stands a high-rise apartment building that looks incredibly expensive, gruff looking doorman and all.

He heads inside, and towards an elevator, selecting the 14th floor, and waits.

He swears every country has the same elevator music.

He’s startled out of his thoughts by the ding signaling his arrival, and steps out, heading to apartment 4A.

Taking a few deep breaths, he braces himself, and rings the buzzer.

He hopes Viktor won’t be too mad about being disturbed at 8 AM on a Monday when he realizes its him. Fingers crossed.

He hears a dog bark, and some banging, before some quiet Russian, and wow he didn’t think the laptop obscured Viktor’s voice so much, but nothing beats hearing it in person.

His heart thumps, as he hears more shuffling and Russian that’s progressively getting louder.

“Kto mozhet priyekhat' v vosem' utra? Luchshe ne byt' Yakov.”

He feels like he’s going to be sick when he hears the locks turning, and the door opens.

Viktor stares at him, eyes wide.

“Oh Makkachin, I knew I was only supposed to take one of those pain pills instead of two.”

“Hi Vitya.” He laughs.

“Yuuri...Yuuri! You’re not a hallucination!” Viktor exclaims, before practically tackling him into a hug.

“Nope, i’m not.” He laughs into Viktor’s shoulder.

Makkachin is sniffing at his leg, and Viktor is sniffling into his neck, and he’s never felt more content in his life.

“Yuuri...what?” Viktor half asks, pulling back from the hug, tears streaming down his sleep-creased face.

“Surprise?” He says, adding in some jazz hands for good measure.

Viktor gives a wet laugh, and grabs his things before tugging him into the apartment.

He gets to look around for only a second, before he’s pulled into another hug.

“This isn’t because I freaked out is it?” Viktor mumbles to his clavicle bone, and Yuuri shakes his head, Viktor’s bed head rubbing against his chin at the motion.

“I had this planned for about a month. I would have told you then, but I wanted to surprise you.” He says, apologetically.

Viktor pulls back, “Well, consider me surprised.” He laughs, rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

He misses a tear track on the side of his cheek, and Yuuri rubs if away with thumb.

He can feel himself leaning closer, and Viktor doing the same, like he’s a magnet and Viktor metal.

But, sadly, Viktor pulls back, eyes wide.

“Stay right there!” He says, holding a finger up, before hobbling away to an unseen room in the apartment. Yuuri notices that he has the brace now, and is pleased that Viktor is healing.

He hears water running for a moment, and then suddenly Viktor is hobbling back.

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, and Viktor’s face softens.

“I wasn’t going to let my first kiss with you be when I had morning breath.” He states, and Yuuri’s eyes widen because this is it. The moment he’s been waiting for, for what felt like forever.

Yuuri nods, and Viktor searches his face. He apparently finds what he’s looking for, because he cups Yuuri’s cheek, and slowly leans in.

Yuuri never quite believed romance movies and novels, when they would exaggerate first kisses with someone, fireworks blaring or sparks flying. But he thinks he believes them now.

Because when his lips meet Viktor’s, it feels as thought he’s been lit up from the outside in. Like he’s been a lantern who’s been waiting his whole life to be lit, and now he finally has and can rise up into the sky and kiss the stars.

The first is hesitant, the second more insistent, until suddenly they’re making out in the hallway of Viktor’s flat like two horny teenagers in a high school drama.

Eventually, they have to separate for air, but Yuuri thinks he’d gladly suffocate on Viktor’s lips any day.

“Wow.” Viktor pants, and Yuuri can only nod in agreement.

Breath caught, Yuuri meets Viktor’s eyes and can’t help but laugh.

“What?” Viktor says, matching his giggles.

“I don’t even know. Just happy I guess.” Yuuri says, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist.

He feels Viktor nuzzle into his hair, and presses a smile to his chest. A chest, Yuuri notices, is naked. And huh, he doesn’t know how he missed that, but he blames it on the excitement.

He looks down the length of Viktor’s body, and spots a pair of plaid pajama pants hanging lowly on his hips, and...

“Viktor, are you wearing bunny slippers?” He asks, pulling back.

He gets to watch the way the man’s blush travels down his chest, and smiles.

“I...might be, yes.” He says sheepishly.

Yuuri laughs, “You’re adorable.”

“No, you’re adorable. Flying all the way here to see me.” Viktor huffs, sticking his tongue out.

“Mm is that so?” He asks, looking down when he feels a tug at his pants.

He’s met with Makkachin, and leans down to cuddle the adorable dog, laughing when she tries to lick his face excitedly.

He hears Viktor move, and looks up to see him perched on the edge of his couch.

“I’m still not used to standing for very long times without my crutches.” He shrugs, and Yuuri nods in understanding.

Straightening up, he unwraps his scarf and unbuttons his coat, hanging them on the coat rack that Viktor gestures to with a smile.

He almost trips over his bags in his haste to sit down next to Viktor, forgetting they’re there.

“Oh! Right. What kind of host am I? Let me take your bags.” Viktor says, springing up.

“No, no, Vitya its fine. I’ve got them. Just tell me where to put them.” He says, grabbing each bag.

Viktor huffs, but leads Yuuri down a hallway, and then pauses.

“Um...did you want to stay in a guest room or?” Viktor asks with a blush.

“Or?” He smirks, eyebrow raised.

“Or stay in my room?” Viktor huffs out.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind staying in your room, if that’s okay with you.” Yuuri says, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

“That is more than okay with me.” Viktor smiles, shooting him a wink before continuing down the hall.

They come into a bedroom that Yuuri swears is half the size of his entire apartment back home.

To his left is a bed that could probably fit at least eight people, silky covers mussed from where Viktor must have been sleeping. And a pair of glass doors that lead out to what looks like a balcony.

There’s a walk in closet diagonally to his right, and an ensuite bathroom next to it.

Above it all is a beautiful chandelier, turned off for the day, and a dresser that sits between two floor to ceiling windows, both accented with deep red curtains.

Underneath his feet is plush cream colored carpet, and he immediately feels guilty about forgetting to take his shoes off.

“Wow Vitya, this is amazing.” He says, setting his bags down in the corner.

“Yeah, its pretty nice.” Viktor says sheepishly.

“Looks even nicer with you in it though.” He tacks on.

Yuuri winks, and revels in Viktor’s surprised blush, before sitting on the bed to off his shoes.

Viktor sits beside him, and runs his fingers through his hair.

Yuuri leans into the touch, and looks down at Viktor’s own feet.

“Hey, when did you get the brace?” He asks.

“Oh! Yesterday. I was going to tell you but then you told me you couldn’t use your phone which was...”

“Which was a lie, yes.” Yuuri confirms, laughing when Viktor gives a fake, scandalized gasp.

“I still can’t believe you did this for me.” Viktor sighs, pleased, eyes practically heart shaped.

“Yes well, you’re not the only one that wanted to see the other.” Yuuri says, nuzzling into Viktor’s side.

“Well, I know that now.” Viktor mumbles, and Yuuri tenses.

“I’m sorry I made you think otherwise, Vitya.” He says, cupping the Russian’s cheek.

Viktor nuzzles into his palm, turning to give it a quick kiss, “Its alright Yuuri. It all worked out in the end, yeah?”

“Yeah.” He agrees, moving in to hug Viktor, and embarrassingly enough, feels himself start to drift off. He never has been good at falling asleep on airplanes.

“Yuuri, are you falling asleep on me?” He asks with a laugh, pulling back to look at Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri’s whine and “No...” of denial only serves to make Viktor laugh harder.

“You know...you did wake me up. And I didn’t really sleep all that well last night...why don’t we take an early morning nap, hmm?”

Yuuri nods, and climbs into bed beside Viktor, resting his head on his chest.

“Why didn’t you sleep well last night?” Yuuri asks sleepily.

He raises an eyebrow when he hears Viktor’s heart speed up beneath his ear.

“I uh...I can’t sleep all that well if I don’t get to talk to you.” Viktor admits quietly, and Yuuri feels like crying.

He raises his head and meets Viktor’s gaze, reverently tracing fingers tips along his blush, before leaning up to kiss him deeply.

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” He mumbles against Viktor’s lips, kissing the smile that stretches them wide.

Yuuri lays back down, and is almost asleep when he hears Viktor mumble, “Well you’re the sweetest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

He drifts off to dream land with a smile on his face.

~~~

He wakes up to the feeling of being watched.

Cracking open an eye confirms his suspicions.

“Vitya, you’re being creepy.” He says with fake annoyance.

“Well _excusee_ me! I didn’t realize appreciating my sleeping beauty of a boyfriend was considered creepy.” Viktor huffs.

Yuuri feels himself tense, and judging by Viktor’s face falling, he notices too.

“Boyfriend?” He asks, sitting up, voice cracking.

“I uh mean yeah. I thought...but I mean if you’re not comfortable with that then, that’s fine.” Viktor rambles, face flushing and mouth turning downwards.

“I mean...its just, we haven’t even went on a date yet.” Yuuri says weakly.

“Well yeah, but I mean that’s on the list of things to do...right? Yuuri, you cut your vacation time with your family short so you could take a ridiculously long flight just to come see me and spend time with me...” Viktor reasons, grabbing Yuuri’s hand. He smiles when the Japanese man laces their fingers together, thumb running up and down the length of his own.

“Well, yeah...” Yuuri trails off, voice small.

Viktor feels his heart plummet, but still manages to force out, “I mean, why don’t we pretend this conversation never happened and have that date first, hmm? Cos that seems like what you want.” He finishes, forcing a grin.

“No, no, no! That’s not what I want! I’m just trying to make sure this is what you want! I didn’t want to pressure you into moving too fast. I mean I was the one who flew across oceans to see you, I’m fine with progressing things, I thought that was obvious.” Yuuri explains, moving closer to Viktor and grabbing his other hand as well.

Viktor feels his eyes widen, and heart speed up in something that feels way too close to hope, “Yes well, over the years i’ve learned not to assume.” He says, trying to keep any sadness from his voice. Judging by Yuuri’s expression he didn’t succeed too well.

“Vitya...I promise to be clearer from now on. No more assumptions of lack thereof, okay?” he says, and at Viktor’s nod he continues on, “I want this Vitya, I want you. I want to be able to call you my boyfriend and you be able to do the same. I know to some maybe it’ll seem like we’re moving fast, and maybe we are but...” he shrugs helplessly before adding on, “But I know i’ve never felt anything for anyone like what I feel for you.”

“Yuuri..” Viktor whines, crashing into him in a bruising kiss.

“I feel the same Yuuri. With everything.” He says against Yuuri’s lips, pressing his smile to Yuuri’s own.

Soon though, the sweet kisses turn into something more. Something hungry.

Viktor rolls on top of Yuuri, moving his hips in a slow grind. He can feel Yuuri hardening through his sweatpants, and he moans, shifting to rub his own quickly hardening erection against it. He faintly registers Makkachin jumping off the bed with a huff and heading to the living room, and Viktor (reluctantly) separates from Yuuri for a second to shut the door behind her, before diving back into the task at hand with renewed fervor.

Yuuri gives an alarmingly loud moan, and Viktor feels his cock jump, but much to his chagrin, Yuuri pulls back.

He’s flushed and panting, pupils slowly blowing wide from behind the glasses he apparently forgot to taken off before falling asleep.

“Everything okay?” He asks, slightly breathless.

“I um...uh.” Yuuri stutters, blush deepening.

“Too fast?” Viktor asks, starting to move off Yuuri’s lap, but is stopped by hands on his hips.

Yuuri shakes his head in a vehement no, “No, no its just, I’m pretty sure I smell like sweat and airplane?”

“So?” Viktor asks, eyebrow raised in amusement.

“So...if you didn’t want our first kiss to be when you had morning breath, I don’t want our first time to be when I smell like airplane.” Yuuri pouts, and Viktor laughs.

“So what you’re saying is you want to shower first, yes?”

“Yeah...if that’s okay.” Yuuri says, uncertain.

“Of course it’s okay!” Viktor exclaims, leaning down to leave a kiss on the tip of Yuuri’s nose, “Lucky for you my shower very comfortably fits two.” He says with an eyebrow wiggle, but instead of laughing like he expects, Yuuri tenses instead.

“Actually, do you think I could take one by myself?” Yuuri asks, eyes downcast in embarrassment, and nope, Viktor will have none of that expression on Yuuri’s face ever, especially not in his bed.

“Of course, solnyshko, anything for you!” He says, and means it.

He doesn’t even register that he let the Russian endearment slip until Yuuri looks at him confused, “What uh, what did you just call me?”

“What? Oh! It means basically means ‘little sun’ or ‘sunshine’...its a pet name. Sorry, I didn’t even realize I said it.” He explains, cheeks turning red at the slip up.

Yuuri just smiles at him, eyes crinkling, “That’s so cute. You can call me that, or other pet names if you want. I...like it.”

“Yeah? Well then what’s a Japanese pet name hmm?” Viktor asks teasingly, booping Yuuri on the nose.

“Oh um...Japanese culture is a little different when it comes to pet names. They’re not really used...except maybe calling you Vik-kun...or something like that.” Yuuri explains, feeling oddly bad when Viktor’s face falls a little.

“Really? Oh huh...well do you like using that kind of nickname? Because it seems like you don’t.” He says honestly, and Yuuri nods.

“It’s a bit weird for me. I like calling you Vitya though. Or...maybe I can learn Russian pet names?” He says, before smirking and adding on, “Or I could borrow from the American ones and call you ‘bae’.”

Viktor groans out a laugh, “No, definitely not that one. Never that one.”, making Yuuri laugh.

“We’ll figure it out.” He says softly, leaning down to leave a lingering kiss on Yuuri’s lips, before climbing off of him and helping him to his feet.

“Let me show you how to work the shower.” He says, leading Yuuri by the hand into the bathroom.

“Is it really that complicated?” Yuuri laughs, but the sound is cut off abruptly when faced with Viktor’s frankly intimidating shower. “Holy hell _what_ is that thing? It looks like something out of a Black Mirror episode.”

Viktor laughs, “Mm, I don’t think its that advanced, but, I guess I just like the fancier things?” He says with a sheepish shrug.

He catalogues each button and its function for Yuuri, and grabs him a towel from the cabinet in the corner.

“Do you prefer your own toiletries or do you want to use mine? I can grab yours if you’d like.” He offers.

“I’ll use yours, thanks.” Yuuri smiles, before turning the shower on.

Viktor rummages through his medicine cabinet and finds Yuuri an unopened toothbrush, before leaving the bathroom to give him the privacy he requested.

He doesn’t quite understand Yuuri’s request, but maybe that’s just because he’s always been an exhibitionist and proudly flaunts his nudity. Or, maybe Yuuri wanted to get extra clean?

Shrugging, he passes the time straightening the room out, and finding the lube and condoms. And...checking the expiration date on the condoms. It’s been a while, okay?! He doesn’t really do casual hook ups anymore.

Luckily enough, the condoms are still good, so he splays himself out on the bed, and scrolls through Instagram, before remembering that he should probably call Yakov and tell him he’ll be out today...or for a few days? One of those.

“Vitya.” Is the gruff greeting he gets when the call connects, and he rolls his eyes.

“Well hello to you too Yakov!” He says extra-enthusiastically, and laughs when he can practically hear the man’s eye roll.

“What do you want Vitya?”

“Well, as it turns out, Yuuri has surprised me with a visit. So I won’t be in for practice today. And...maybe tomorrow?” He finishes with a wince, expecting Yakov to start yelling.

Instead, to his surprise, he just gets a sigh and a “Make sure you’re in on Wednesday. Bring the kid if you have to.”

“Wait, that’s it?!”

“Yes, yes. I knew about this for a while. Where do you think Yuuri got your address from? Goodbye Vitya.” He says, and the line clicks quiet.

Viktor stares at his phone in shock, and of course that’s the moment Yuuri walks in from his shower, looking downright delicious with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Vitya, are you okay?” Yuuri asks, clearly worried, and rushes over to his side.

“You snuck behind my back and called Yakov to get my address?!” He shrieks, watching as Yuuri winces and turns flustered.

“I-...I um. Well the thing is. I um. I thought it would be too obvious if I asked you for it, so I got Yakov’s number from your file at the hospital and called him.”

Viktor feels an overwhelming amount of affection for this man.

“You’re amazing, Yuuri.” He says, tracing a water droplet slowly cascading down Yuuri’s neck with his thumb.

Yuuri shivers, and Viktor can’t take the wait anymore, pulling the man to him, smiling at his surprised yelp.

Yuuri situated in his lap, he quickly flips them over so he’s on top, and gazes down at the man beneath him. Who...looks uncomfortable, oh no.

“Yuuri?” He asks, gently moving the man’s hand from where its hiding his face.

“I...Viktor i’m basically naked.” He says, free hand tugging at where his towel has fallen slightly, the top of his pubic hair now visible.

“Yes...isn’t that a pretty big part of sex?” Viktor asks, confused.

“Well yes, but I didn’t expect it to be now.” Yuuri huffs.

“Oh, no? Um okay.” Viktor says, even more confused, before slowly climbing off of Yuuri’s lap, laying down beside him.

“Vitya...” Yuuri protests, turning on his side and grabbing for him.

Viktor lets himself be pulled closer, but makes no move to climb back up. Yuuri is confusing the crap out of him with these hot and cold signals of his.

“Vitya its not that I don’t want to. I guess, i’m just self conscious...and expected us to be clothed first...so maybe I could keep my shirt on?” he whispers.

It isn’t until that moment that he notices how Yuuri is holding himself, arms wrapped around his middle in a poor excuse for a cover up.

“Why would you want to keep your shirt on, solnyshko?” He asks gently. He’s still confused as ever, because from what he’s seen so far Yuuri’s upper body looks gorgeous, but he also knows how insecurities go.

“Because i’m gross and you’re perfect.” Yuuri mumbles, and Viktor’s heart aches.

“And who told you that?” He asks, running his hands along the arms Yuuri still has wrapped around himself.

Yuuri just shrugs in response, and Viktor decides not to push, but vows to track down whoever stomped all over his beautiful boyfriend’s self esteem, and kick their ass.

“Yuuri, we can do this however you’re most comfortable. If you want to put a shirt on I won’t stop you. But I also know that i’ve thought you were beautiful since the first day I saw you, drugged out of my mind on pain meds.” He says, and Yuuri laughs, before meeting his eyes and tugging on him again.

Viktor takes the hint again and climbs back on top of Yuuri, who quickly covers himself up again. But, Viktor watches as his face is slowly filled with determination, and he gulps, before unwrapping his arms and laying them at his sides.

Viktor meets his eyes, before looking his fill.

Yuuri is just as gorgeous as he thought. Toned, but still a little soft in the cutest way possible. He isn’t quite sure what Yuuri was so worried about.

“Yuuri, you are so beautiful.” He says reverently, running a finger down Yuuri’s chest.

But, sadly, Yuuri shakes his head.

“I’m really...not.” He says sadly, looking down again.

Resting a finger under his chin, Viktor gently props his head up until he meets his gaze. “Yuuri, why do you think such a thing?” He asks, not accusatory but genuinely curious.

“Because i’m all...soft. And covered in stretch marks.” He mumbles, and Viktor didn’t even notice the marks until Yuuri pointed them out just now.

He gently runs his fingers along them, where they lay under and around Yuuri’s belly button, some reaching up his sides.

The action makes Yuuri gasp, but wrinkle his nose, “Why are you touching them?” He asks, confusion dripping from his tone.

“Because they’re beautiful.” Viktor says confidently, but stops the action in case Yuuri is genuinely uncomfortable with it.

“But-, but they just show how bad I am at taking care of myself! Of how much weight I let myself gain when my dog died. Even now, if I don’t run on weekends and days off, and stray even a little from my diet, my stomach grows even chubbier than this.” He says, gesturing wildly to the little roll of chub visible just under his belly button.

Viktor opens his mouth to interject, but Yuuri steamrolls right on over him.

“And you know scrubs are so lose fitting, so it was easy to hide my chubbiness under them. But now you’ve seen it. So, i’m sorry if you’re disappointed Vitya, I understand.”

Viktor’s heart practically breaks in two right there.

“Yuuri! My Yuuri, my solnysko, my malysh! I want you to listen to me, okay?” He says, and continues when Yuuri nods, “Yuuri I think you’re beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, everything! I mean it. Yes, I never noticed any chubbiness on you before, but no, I am definitely not disappointed! I love your body, I think its the perfect balance of softness. And I don’t care if if gets even softer. Because you’ll still be you. And I didn’t fall for your body, I fell for you. Only you.” He says, cupping Yuuri’s cheek and wiping away the stray tear that rolls down.

“Promise?” Yuuri asks, pinky out, voice small.

“Promise.” Viktor says, wrapping it in his own.

“Now, let me show you just how beautiful I think you are, okay?”

“Okay.” Yuuri nods, and with that, Viktor leans down to meet him in a kiss.

Lips meet lips over and over, and tongues are added to the mix, before Viktor starts trailing his mouth down Yuuri’s jaw, to his neck.

He leaves bites and marks in his wake, each one making Yuuri let out the cutest little moans.

Running his teeth over Yuuri’s clavicles, he leaves a hickey in the center where the two connect, and trails his mouth lower, lower, and lower, licking and rubbing over nipples and nuzzling into happy trails.

He takes his time once he reaches the jagged marks, brown mixed in with some deeper purple, and kisses over them, making sure to put all his affection into it.

Yuuri grabs for one of Viktor’s hands, and he takes it with a grin, before using the other to slide Yuuri’s towel off.

He can’t help but gasp at the sight of Yuuri’s cock, thick and hard, head poking out of the foreskin.

He runs soft fingers down the shaft, and Yuuri moans louder, so emboldened by the sound, he takes him into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Yuuri keens, arching off the bed, and Viktor holds him down as best he can with one hand, the other still wrapped in Yuuri’s vice-like grip.

He’s just losing himself to the bobbing motion when Yuuri tugs at his hair with his free hand, and he meets his gaze, lips stretched obscenely around the cock in his mouth.

“Vit-, Vitya, ah, i’m going to come.” Yuuri moans.

At this Viktor raises an eyebrow, but pulls off when Yuuri shakes his head. “I want to come with you inside me.” He says, and Viktor has to squeeze himself through his pants with a groan so he doesn’t come right then and there.

“Fuck, Yuuri you’re so hot.” He groans, and can’t help but press a kiss to Yuuri’s pleased smirk.

“Mm, you are too. You’re also wearing too many clothes.” Yuuri says, pulling back and tugging at Viktor’s pajama pants.

Viktor laughs, and helps Yuuri get him out of them, feeling ever-grateful for his penchant to go commando.

He can’t help but moan when his cock is freed, and moans even louder when Yuuri wraps a hand around him and strokes him loosely.

“If you want me to fuck you, you should probably stop doing that.” He pants, taking a deep, calming breath when Yuuri complies.

Grabbing the lube off the nightstand, he tosses it on the bed, and runs a a path over Yuuri with his hand. He starts at the thigh, moves up his abdomen, and ends in his hair. Yuuri shivers, pleased.

“How do you want to do this?” He asks, grabbing the lube rolling the bottle in his hands to warm it up.

“I want to see you.” Yuuri says, and Viktor nods.

Grabbing Yuuri behind the knees, he pushes them back, exposing Yuuri’s beautiful little hole.

“Can I rim you?” He asks, and Yuuri moans out an enthusiastic yes.

Leaning down, he runs a thumb around the whorl of skin, a pretty rose-y brown nestled in the middle of a light dusting of dark curls. Viktor’s never been one to find things such as assholes pretty, but he’ll just have to make an exception for Yuuri.

He runs an experimental line down the hole with his tongue, and spurred on by the explosive moan Yuuri lets out in response, goes to town.

Alternating between long laps with the flat of his tongue, and stabbing prods with the tip, he eventually pulls back once Yuuri is nice and wet, and moaning nonstop.

Blindly grabbing the lube, he gently presses a finger in alongside his tongue, and works up to three before Yuuri starts to beg.

“Vitya please, i’m ready.” He whines, and Viktor can do anything but deny Yuuri.

“Of course, solnyshko, anything for you.” He says, leaning back on his knees and grabbing for a condom.

His eyes widen when Yuuri grabs the condom and tosses it aside. “Is it okay if we don’t use one? I like to feel it.” He asks, sheepish.

“Of course, my Yuuri, anything.” He says, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up.

Positioning himself, he kisses Yuuri as he slowly presses inside, swallowing his moans and rubbing his hands against the legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Giving Yuuri time to adjust, he presses in at a glacial pace, until he’s finally in to the hilt.

“Good?” He breathes, pressing sweet kisses over any inch of Yuuri’s skin he can reach. His nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, stopping when the man lets out a giggle.

The action jostles them slightly, and they moan in unison at the sensation.

“So good, Vitya fuck. I feel so...so full.” Yuuri moans, and Viktor tries not to preen.

“You can move.” Yuuri says, and Viktor does, pulling out slowly and pushing back in just as slowly.

They keep like that, just gently moving against one another, eyes soft and locked. Amber meeting cerulean. Lips meeting lips. Skin meeting skin.

They build up faster, the heat consuming them inside out, simmering like hot coals until it burns into a full blown flame.

Their moans make the loveliest harmony, and Viktor has a fleeting, hysterical thought to record them and turn them into a mixtape, before Yuuri bites at his neck and snaps him out of it.

His rhythm is sloppy, sloppier than he’s used to. He doesn’t know whether its from the way Yuuri affects him, or the brace hindering his movements. Yuuri sucking on his neck now, he thinks its a combination of the two. But the man doesn’t seem to mind if his moans are anything to go by.

Viktor thanks his lucky stars for sound-proofed walls, and pushes Yuuri away from his neck, just so he can suck the man’s upper lip into his mouth.

The bed creaks like an old house in a windstorm, and Yuuri curves into him like he was made for him, when he moans out, “Fuck Vitya, i’m so close...going to come.”

“Yes, yes, come for me solnyshko, I want to feel it.” He moans back, and doesn’t even have to wrap a hand around Yuuri before he’s shooting off between them, liquid warming Viktor’s abdomen in the sexiest of ways.

It’s this that finally pushes him over the edge, and he spills inside Yuuri with a moan of his name, before collapsing unceremoniously on top of him.

He’s catching his breath when he hears Yuuri give a breathless laugh, and leans up to meet him face to face.

“God, that was good.” Yuuri grins, and laughs again.

Viktor sees an opportunity and smirks, “I prefer ‘Viktor’ or ‘Vitya’, but glad you enjoyed it.”

The words have the desired effect, and Yuuri rolls his eyes with a groan.

“Ugh, why do I even like you?” He whines teasingly.

“Well, apparently i’m good in bed.” Viktor whispers conspiratorially, laughing when Yuuri grabs a wayward pillow and hits him with it.

“Guess i’ve ruined the afterglow.” Viktor sighs, flopping down beside Yuuri.

The man grabs for his cheek, and turns his gaze towards him. “Nope. I’d take dad-level jokes over boring gazing and sighs any day.” Yuuri says with a grin, and yep. Somewhere deep in Viktor knows that Yuuri is going to keep his status as the best thing that ever happened to him, forever.

He smiles, and meets Yuuri in a kiss, before pulling back. “Do you want to shower again, or want me to get a cloth?”

“Ugh, showering again? No way.” Yuuri grumbles, so with a laugh he stands on shaky legs and walks to the ensuite for a warm cloth.

Yuuri looks five seconds away from falling asleep again when he returns, gently cleaning him off before himself.

“Mm, s’nice.” Yuuri mumbles, before curling up around Viktor when he lays back down.

“How are you still tired?” Viktor asks in disbelief.

“Good sex. The best sex. Sexiest sex.” Yuuri whines, and Viktor laughs, resigning himself to another nap.

“Fine, we can have a quick nap. But then we’re both showering and going out somewhere for dinner. Deal?”

“Deal.” Yuuri sighs, nuzzling into his neck.

Viktor lets himself fall victim to sleep’s grasp, completely happy for the first time in a while.

~~~

This time, it's Viktor that wakes up feeling watched. Cracking open an eye, he looks up into Yuuri’s smiling face.

“Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty”, he whispers with a grin.

“Hi.” Viktor whispers back, leaning up for a kiss.

“Can we take that shower now? Your cum is still leaking out of my ass.” Yuuri says against his mouth, pressing a smirk to his lips when he groans.

“Fuck Yuuri, you’re going to kill me.” He says around a groan, feeling his cock go from 0 to 60 in less than a second.

“Mm well we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Yuuri teases, springing to his feet. He wraps a gentle hand around one of Viktor’s own and helps tug him up and towards the bathroom.

He harbors a glance down at Yuuri’s ass and can’t help but moan. Because he was right, Viktor’s cum is leaking out, even more so now that he’s up and walking.

“Like what you see?” Yuuri teases over his shoulder, shaking his ass a little from side to side.

“Mm definitely.” Viktor moans, covering his brace with a plastic wrap. He knows he could just take it off for a bit, but he feels like he’d rather be protected during any activities that go down between him and the Japanese ball of sex that is his boyfriend.

He blindly reaches for the button to turn the spray on, and closes the door behind him. Sidling up behind Yuuri, he begins laving kisses over his back, interspersed with bites.

“Vitya..” Yuuri moans, leaning into his caresses.

Grabbing for his body wash, he squirts some of the musk scented liquid into his palm, before slowly lathering his hands along Yuuri’s body.

He grazes his nipples, smirking when the action makes the man jump, then lean into the touch with a moan.

He glances over Yuuri’s shoulder to see him almost fully hard, and can’t help the pleased blush that spreads across his skin.

He deliberately washes any area of skin surrounding Yuuri’s cock, but never touches the now leaking flesh.

“Vitya, you’re being a tease.” Yuuri whines.

“Who? Me? No...” Viktor says playfully, laughing when Yuuri shoots him a glare.

“Okay, okay solnyshko, i’ve got you.” He soothes, leaving a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek.

He grabs for more body wash, before moving his hands along Yuuri’s back, down to his downright delectable ass.

It’s so perfectly round, but still toned, and Viktor is enraptured by it.

Running soapy hands down the globes, he takes one in each palm and squeezes, relishing in the moan Yuuri lets out.

Then, he sets about gently washing his cum away on the outside, before testing the waters and gently dipping a soaped up finger inside.

Yuuri moans, and he can’t help but leave a kiss on his jaw, “This okay?”. Yuuri nods, so he continues.

He works on cleaning him out, but also making him feel good, fingers occasionally grazing his prostate.

When Yuuri’s whimpers pick up, he decides to give in to his pleas, and reaches around him, wrapping his cock up in his hand.

Yuuri whines when he starts stroking, and he leans in to leave a line of bites along his neck, fingers of his other hand now pressing incessantly at his prostate.

It only takes a few more strokes for Yuuri to come, garbled Japanese on his lips that is hands down the hottest thing Viktor’s ever heard.

He pulls his fingers out and his hands away, moving to rinse them off under the spray, before wrapping them around Yuuri’s waist. He pulls his soft, cum-compliant body into his, and nuzzles at his neck.

Breathing back to normal, Yuuri turns around in his arms. He leans in for a kiss, but instead, Yuuri drops to his knees before him.

“Oh!” Viktor says in a surprised moan.

Yuuri looks up at him from his position next to his cock, smirk on his lips and fire in his eyes.

He lays a kiss on the tip, before Viktor remembers.

“Wait, wait.” He says, and Yuuri immediately pulls back, question on the tip of his tongue.

Viktor just waves him off, before turning back towards the wall of buttons, pressing the one that heats the tiles.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Yuuri says, apparently feeling the new heat under his knees.

“How many times have you been blown in your shower for you to get that installed?” Yuuri asks with a laugh, leaning in to kiss along the vee of his hipbones.

Viktor gasps, both at the sensation, and in fake indignation, “Hey! Maybe I just like to have my feet warmed on cold mornings, hmm?”

Yuuri just laughs against his groin, a strange sensation.

Viktor opens his mouth to say more, but cuts himself off with a moan when Yuuri wraps his lips around the head and sucks.

“Fuck, Yuuri.” He moans, leaning his weight against the tile walls in an effort to stay upright.

He feels Yuuri smirk around his cock, before he's suddenly completely engulfed in the heat of his mouth. He whimpers, wrapping his hands in Yuuri’s hair in an effort to ground himself.

The action makes Yuuri double his efforts and soon Viktor feels the warming pull of an impending orgasm.

“Yuuri i’m going to come.” He moans, moaning louder when Yuuri just raises an eyebrow, mouth still wrapped firmly around him.

“Fuck, Yuuri.” He groans, spilling in the man’s mouth. Yuuri swallows every last drop, moaning with a lick of his lips like its the best thing he’s ever tasted.

Viktor, panting, still manages to help Yuuri up, and meets him in a kiss that’s more breath sharing than anything.

Pulling apart, Viktor grabs some of his shampoo, and directs Yuuri closer, massaging the liquid gently into his hair.

Yuuri leans into the touch like a cat dying to be pet, and he smiles, before directing him back under the spray.

He continues the process with conditioner, and then Yuuri returns the favor.

The action brings back memories of Yuuri washing his hair back at the hospital, but then he gets memories of what happened before that shower, and shudders to chase them away.

He feels a kiss get pressed to his temple when he’s rinsed out, and opens his eyes to find Yuuri staring at him adoringly.

He returns the expression, before moving to turn off the spray.

The pair towel each other off with equally besotted looks on their faces, and move into the bedroom to get dressed.

He’s in the middle of pulling on a sweater when his stomach growls loudly, and like a siren’s call, Yuuri’s stomach returns the sound from where he’s sat on the bed pulling on socks.

The pair share a look, before breaking out in laughter.

Dressed, Viktor takes a second to admire Yuuri. His black and grey sweatshirt complements his hair and eyes, and his jeans hug those thighs of his in the sweetest of ways.

“What?” Yuuri asks, a self-conscious blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Nothing, solnyshko, just admiring you. I think this is my first time seeing you out of scrubs, in person.”

“What? Vitya I was wearing normal clothes when I got here.” Yuuri laughs, following him out of the room.

“Well yes.”, Viktor says, grabbing Yuuri’s coat from the rack and helping him put it on, “But I was far too distracted with the fact that you were here, in front of me, to have noticed.”

“Fair point.” Yuuri concedes, helping Viktor into his coat as well. Wrapping a scarf gently around his neck for him, Yuuri finishes it off with a kiss to his nose, making him blush.

“Ready to experience your first winter’s night in Russia?” Viktor asks with a smirk, opening the door and leading Yuuri out.

“I think so. I’ve experienced winter nights in Detroit for years.”

“Oh, Yuuri.” He says with a pitiful smile.

“What?” Yuuri asks, but Viktor just laughs in response.

~~~

“There’s parts of my body that are cold that I don’t think have ever been cold before.” Yuuri whines when they enter the restaurant, Viktor laughing behind him.

“Russian winters are far superior to Detroit ones, my Yuuri.” He teases, grasping Yuuri’s hands with his in an effort to warm them up. The gloves he had wouldn’t do, they were far too thin. He made a mental note to rummage through his drawers later and give Yuuri his spares.

“Table for two.” He tells the hostess in Russian, following her when she nods and grabs two menus.

She sits them at a table in the back, next to a window, and hands them their menus before leaving, presumably to grab a waitress.

“I know this place isn’t much, but the food is good, I promise.” He says, opening his menu.

Yuuri looks around, taking in the large marble fire place in the center of the room, and the cozy atmosphere everything has.

“Viktor, this place looks great! Don’t worry, I trust you.” He says with a smile, having no idea how those words affect Viktor.

They peruse their menus, Yuuri occasionally asking Viktor to translate a dish for him, or tell him how to pronounce something.

By the time the waitress comes to ask for their drink order, they already know what they want to eat too.

She takes down Viktor’s order first, and he opens his mouth to order for Yuuri, but is cut off by the man himself.

To his surprise, he orders his own food in Russian. Shaky, broken, badly accented Russian, but still Russian. He can feel himself gaping, and Yuuri doesn’t notice until the waitress leaves.

“Um what was that?” He asks, still in shock.

“What was what?” Yuuri asks, fiddling with his napkin.

“The Russian. You. Speaking it.” He stutters out.

“Oh, that? I um...may have started learning basics in Russian after you left the states.” Yuuri says, eyes downcast and cheeks red in embarrassment.

Viktor has to practically bite a hole in his tongue to keep from exclaiming something wildly inappropriate. Like ‘holy shit, fuck me’, or ‘I love you’. Which...hold on there brain, way too soon. But still, Viktor feels it. Simmering below the surface, right at the bottom of his chest. An ache, a yearning. He knows he’s already in deep, and he knows the feeling is there, waiting to burst out. But he also knows that sometimes things really do have to be taken slow, and so he holds himself back.

Instead of blurting either thing out, he settles on a lovestruck expression and a breathed out, “You’re amazing.”

Yuuri blushes deeper, but gives him the cutest shy little grin.

“I hope you know this means you’re giving me Japanese lessons.” He says, just as the waitress returns with their drinks.

Viktor unknown to Yuuri, ordered a bottle of wine. Yuuri, more held back, settled on water with lemon.

He pops the bottle and pours himself some, before grabbing for the second glass and raising an eyebrow in Yuuri’s direction.

He nods, but says, “Only let me have one glass though. I get a little...wild when I drink too much.”

Viktor on his part, pours even more into Yuuri’s glass, making him laugh.

“See, solnyshko, you really shouldn’t have told me that. Cos now, i’m most certainly getting you drunk just so I can see that side of you.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, but concedes, taking a big sip from his glass, much to Viktor’s delight.

~~~

“Viktorrr are we almost home?” Yuuri slurs from where he’s buried in Yuuri’s side.

And wow, ‘home’, who knew such a simple word could make his heart thump so hard?

“Yes, my Yuuri, just a little more walking okay? Look, you can see the building from where we are.” He says, pointing up ahead.

“Good.” Yuuri giggles, and Viktor can’t help but laugh along. Yuuri is the cutest drunk he’s ever seen.

Its in the elevator when Viktor finally gets the first taste of the ‘wild’ side Yuuri talked about.

There’s a least six other people in the lift with them, but that doesn’t stop Yuuri from pulling his scarf aside and noisily attacking his neck. He holds back a yelp when he feels a hand cupping him through his slacks.

“Solnyshko, no. Just a little longer okay?” He reprimands, pulling Yuuri away from his neck.

He shoots Mrs. Polvosky an apologetic smile towards where she’s standing, glaring at him. All he gets is a “hmmphf” and another glare in response.

He turns to his side to see Yuuri looking rightfully reprimanded, face pouting and eyes teary.

“Aw Yuuri, its alright.” He whispers, just as, thankfully, they reach his floor.

He shoves past everyone, pulling Yuuri behind him, and walks the short distance to his door, unlocking it and greeting an enthusiastic Makkachin when he enters.

“Yuuri, I need to take Makkachin out, do you want to come?” He calls. He gets a mumbled response from the bedroom, so he heads in.

“What was that?” He asks, taking in the sight before him.

Yuuri is clumsily stripping off his clothes, until he’s as naked as the day he was born, before stumbling into the bed.

“Don’t wanna.” Yuuri says petulantly, arms crossed.

“Yuuri...are you still upset about the elevator thing?” He asks gently, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You’re the one who made me drink all the wine. I warned you! And you-you insisted, and then you yelled at me!” He whines, face crumbling.

“Yuuri, I did not yell at you.” He tries to reason, brushing his boyfriend’s hair back from his forehead.

Yuuri leans away from the touch, and Viktor huffs.

“Yuuri, i’m sorry.” He pleads, but Yuuri just lays down, turning his back on him.

“Okay, then. I’ll be back.” He says with an eye roll.

Grabbing Makkachin’s leash where it trails behind her, he leads her downstairs and outside.

When he comes back up from letting her do her business, he unclips her leash and heads into the bedroom with the intent to try and apologize again, but Yuuri is fast asleep.

He sighs, but gets ready for bed, crawling in beside him.

He supposes he should listen to Yuuri the next time he tries to warn him against something.

~~~

Viktor wakes up the next morning alone in bed, but to the smell of something that makes him think of waffles.

Suddenly, the smell gets stronger, and he turns when he hears the bedroom door open. Then, the source of the smell is revealed.

Yuuri stands before him, looking sheepish, holding a breakfast tray full of a stack of waffles, fruit, juice, and all the fixings.

“Good morning...” he says, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“Good morning.” He gets back, watching Yuuri walk around the bed and put the tray down on the other nightstand. Then, suddenly, he has a side full of Yuuri, and with a laugh he wraps an arm around him.

Yuuri lets go, and grabs the tray, carefully placing it over Viktor’s lap.

“So, what’s all this?” He asks, grabbing a plate and stacking it with a couple waffles. They look homemade too. He didn’t even know he owned a waffle iron...

“Its a, um, ‘Sorry I Got Really Whiny When Drunk’ breakfast?” Yuuri says, adding in a little hand wave for good measure.

Viktor laughs, and encourages him closer, being careful not to jostle the tray too much.

“Yuuri, you didn’t have to do all this. I already forgave you.”

“Really?” Yuuri asks, sounding surprised.

“Yeah...I mean you were right in a way. I did kind of encourage you to get drunk. Although I still stand by my point that I didn’t yell at you.” He teases, laughing when Yuuri groans.

“God, Vitya, i’m so sorry about that.” Yuuri whines, but Viktor waves him off, offering him a forkful of waffle instead.

“Those are supposed to be for you.” Yuuri states matter-of-factly, but still takes the bite.

“Yes well, I know we still have a good deal to learn about one another, solnyshko, but I promise you that I am in no way capable of eating six waffles by myself.” He laughs, offering Yuuri another bite.

“Fine.” Yuuri huffs, fake put out, accepting another bite.

He takes the second fork he included for the fruit, and uses it to feed Viktor instead.

The pair laugh as they alternate between feeding each other, trading syrupy sweet kisses all the while.

Eventually, the food is mostly gone, and neither can stomach another bite without bursting.

“So, what’s on the list of things to do today?” Yuuri asks, sounding excited.

Viktor gives him a grin, “How about I show you around the city? I’ll be your tour guide.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Yuuri says with a kiss to his temple, grabbing the tray and carefully climbing out of bed.

Viktor hears the faucet in the kitchen turn on, and stands to rummage through his dresser.

He gives a triumphant, “A-ha!” when he finds his spare gloves, and grabs one of his softest scarves too, for good measure.

“Here, take these.” He says, tossing the articles at Yuuri the second he comes back in the room.

Yuuri fumbles them, but still somehow catches them.

“Wha...?” He asks, giving him a confused look.

He smirks, and heads into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Yuuri, predictably, follows him, tossing the gloves and scarf onto the bed.

“Your gloves are far too thin to withstand St. Petersburg cold.” He says around his toothbrush.

Yuuri laughs at how ridiculous he looks, and grabs for his own.

It’s oddly domestic, them brushing their teeth side by side, affectionately bumping shoulders. Viktor loves it.

~~~

The sun is high in the sky when they finally leave the apartment. Makkachin is tugging him along, and Yuuri’s (properly gloved) hand is laced with his own.

The smile on his face could probably melt the heaviest of Russian snow.

“Hey Vitya?”

“Mm?” He asks, turning to look at Yuuri.

“Do you think I could hold Makkachin’s leash?” He asks unexpectedly.

“Oh! Sure.” He says with a grin, passing the leash to Yuuri’s free hand. Makkachin doesn’t even notice, too busy sniffing at a pot of flowers.

“Makka, c’mon girl.” Yuuri calls, pulling her along.

And nope, Viktor was wrong. _This_ smile could melt Russian snow.

~~~

The sun is setting when Viktor takes Yuuri to the bridge overlooking the Neva.

“Oh wow.” Yuuri sighs beside him, pinks and purples of the sunset reflecting off his glasses, sparkling in his eyes.

“Yeah wow.” Viktor says, staring at Yuuri. He knows it’s cheesy, but its the truth. To him, Yuuri’s beauty trumps any sunsets, or anything at all, for that matter.

Yuuri sees him out of the corner of his eye, and turns to face him.

“Sap.” He says with an eye roll, but his smile gives him away.

“Only with you, solnyshko.” He admits with a grin.

He’s leaning in for a kiss, when he gets an idea. He pulls back, Yuuri chasing his lips, and laughs as he rummages in his pocket for his phone.

He sets it to the camera, and holds it up, leaning back in for a kiss.

Yuuri grins at him with yet another fake-exasperated eye roll, but his eyes sparkle in amusement, and he meets Viktor in a kiss.

The camera clicks away a few times, and Viktor starts leaning back with the intent of checking the photos, but Makkachin, apparently feeling left out, jumps up between them, and he hears another click.

“Makka!” He and Yuuri laugh, pulling back.

Yuuri showers her with pets and kisses, while Viktor flips through the photos. Each one is stunning to him.

Him and Yuuri are melded together, mouths slotted into each other, lips upturned. In the background, the sunset reflects beautifully onto the Neva, providing the perfect backdrop.

But, if he were to pick a favorite, it’d be the one with Makkachin. In it, the camera managed to capture her jumping up perfectly, and their surprised smiles are breaking through their kiss, still pressed together.

“They turn out okay?” Yuuri asks, suddenly behind him, chin hooked over his shoulder.

Viktor flips back through to the beginning, showing Yuuri them all one by one, and when he reaches the one with Makkachin, he hears and feels Yuuri’s soft gasp.

“I love that one.” Yuuri says excitedly, “Send it to me. Send them all to me, international text fees be damned.”

Viktor laughs, but complies.

“Can I post it on Instagram? Or do you want to post it on yours?” Viktor asks, already fitting the one with Makkachin onto the app.

“You can post it, Makka is yours after all. I’ll post one of the ones without her.” Yuuri says.

Viktor nods, already typing out a caption, but pauses, “She’s just as much yours as mine now.”

Yuuri doesn’t respond, so he looks up, and finds him alarmingly teary eyed.

“Yuuri?” He asks, cupping the man’s cheek.

He shakes his head as best he can in Viktor’s palm. “Just happy. Really happy.”

“Aw solnyshko.” He grins, meeting Yuuri in a sweet kiss.

Of course, at that moment, the wind decides to pick up, so they break apart with a shiver.

“Want to head back? We have been out all day, after all.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Yuuri agrees, wrapping his hand in his.

~~~

Settled in, Viktor decides to start making dinner for the two, and takes out the ingredients for borscht.

He hears Yuuri puttering around the bedroom, and has the fleeting thought of how lonely it’ll seem once he returns home.

Not wanting to be sad yet, with Yuuri still here with him, he shakes the thought away, distracting himself by peeling carrots.

He’s moved on to chopping onions when Yuuri comes back, wrapping his arms around him.

“Whatever you’re making already smells so good.” He whispers into his neck. Viktor suppresses a shiver, and grins.

“Why, thank you.” He says, turning his head to capture Yuuri’s lips with his own.

“Need any help?” Yuuri asks, still wrapped around him like the sweetest octopus.

Viktor considers it, and then shakes his head, remembering how Yuuri made him a full breakfast with his help.

“I’m okay, let me return the favor for breakfast, and you just go make yourself comfortable on the couch.”

“Okay.” Yuuri agrees easily enough, heading to the couch and turning the T.V. on, encouraging Makkachin up onto his lap.

Viktor smiles at the sight, his two favorite people together at last.

~~~

He joins Yuuri on the couch a little while later. Yuuri raises an inquisitive eyebrow at him, and he grins, settling down beside him.

“It needs to simmer for a couple hours, I hope that’s okay.” He says.

“Of course, it smells like it’ll be worth the wait.” Yuuri grins, laying his head down onto Viktor’s shoulder.

“You should see all the comments on that picture of us I posted. All my friends are losing it.” Yuuri says with a laugh.

“Oh! You just reminded me. I didn’t post the other yet, cos the wind distracted me.”, he grabs for his phone, opening the app.

Finishing the caption and tagging Yuuri, he clicks ‘post’.

“There, all done.” He sighs, before checking out the picture Yuuri tagged him in. The caption makes his heart soar, and his mouth stretch in a giggle.

**Katsuki_Yuuri** : “ _Finding love in Paris is overrated, St. Petersburg is the true city of romance._ ”

He scrolls down at the comments, and laughs when he sees Phichit’s.

**Phichit+Chu** : “ _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!”

“I like Phichit’s comment.” He says with a laugh, Yuuri giggling along.

“Yeah, he can be really dramatic sometimes.” He says, scrolling on his own phone. Viktor watches him come across his own photo, and read the caption, before liking it.

“Vitya...” He whispers, eyes shining.

**V-nikiforov** : “ _Same city, Same dog, New family_ ”

~~~

Later that night, once the (delicious) borsht was finished, Viktor and Yuuri climbed into bed with the intent to watch a movie.

They tried, they really did.

But, the second he climbed onto Viktor’s lap, he admitted defeat.

“Fuck Yuuri.” Viktor moans, grinding up against him. Somewhere along the way they both shed their clothes, he doesn’t know when, he just knows that his briefs are hanging off of Viktor’s lamp, and his bare cock is sliding delectably against his boyfriend’s.

“Mm, yeah. Love hearing you moan for me, Vitya.” He says with a particularly hard grind. He doesn’t know where this sudden burst of confidence is coming from either, but he’s not about to question it further. Not with 6 feet of pure Russian sex beneath him, flushed beautifully and moaning every few seconds.

“Vitya, can I fuck you?” He asks against the man’s lips, but pulls back in surprise when he feels warm wetness between them. Which, wow okay. He didn’t know Viktor was that keyed up. Judging by the embarrassed flush spreading down his cheeks to his chest, the man himself didn’t either.

“Fuck, Yuuri, i’m so sorry, I don’t know why that happened. That hasn’t happened since I was like 17. I- fuck, let me make it up to you.” Viktor rambles, visibly getting more upset with each passing moment. He moves to sit up, but Yuuri gently keeps him lying flat with a hand to his chest.

“Vitya, it’s okay. The fact that I somehow managed to get you that turned on is so...fuck, its so hot.” Yuuri moans, grinding down again, but pulling back when Viktor hisses with oversensitivity.

The action only serves to make the Russian look even more upset, and Yuuri cups his jaw with a hand, running a thumb over his cheekbone.

“Vitya it’s okay, we can end the night here if you want. Or...” he trails off.

“Or?”, Viktor asks, face starting to smooth out from hurt to cautious excitement.

“Or...I can finger you open and see how fast I can get you hard again. And then fuck you.” Yuuri says, smirking when Viktor moans. He feels him twitch against his thigh, and moans himself.

“Fuck, yeah, okay, let’s do that.” Viktor agrees with exaggerated nods, and Yuuri laughs, reaching for the lube.

“Turn over for me, beautiful.” He whispers into Viktor’s ear, moving back so he can flip over.

The sight of Viktor’s muscular back, and perfect, muscular ass, spread out in front of him, coupled with the fact that it’s just for him, almost makes him lose it right then and there.

“You are so beautiful Vitya, inside and out.” He says, laying a kiss to the middle of Viktor’s shoulder blades.

He trails a line of kisses downward, path erratic, marked with licks and bites, and accented with Viktor’s moans, before he reaches his ass.

Slicking up his fingers, he spreads the cheeks, before gently pressing a finger inside. Laving kisses on the cheeks, he pumps his finger in and out, moaning at the thought of that tight, wet heat surrounding his cock.

“More.” Viktor moans into a pillow.

“Ooh someone’s demanding. Why don’t you ask nicely and I’ll think about it?” Yuuri teases.

Viktor grumbles, but still complies, “Yuuri, please, please I need more.”

“Anything for you Vitya.” He grins, adding another finger, scissoring Viktor open.

He’s up to three when Viktor starts grinding against the bed, moaning quietly.

“Ready?” Yuuri asks, pressing against Viktor’s prostate.

“So ready, please Yuuri.” Viktor moans.

“Okay, okay, anything for you, Vitya. Up.” He says, encouraging the Russian up onto hands and knees, mindful of the leg still wrapped in a brace.

“Is your leg okay like this?” He asks while slicking himself up.

“Yes, yes. Please, Yuuri.” He moans, and so Yuuri blankets his beautiful back, positions himself, and presses in.

They both moan at the feeling, Viktor much louder than Yuuri.

“You feel so good Vitya. So tight.” He moans, leaving a hickey in between the man’s shoulders.

“Fuck Yuuri, you’re so big.” Viktor moans, and Yuuri tries not to preen, but fails.

“Gonna make you feel so good.” He says with a grunt, starting to roll his hips.

He quickly picks up the pace when Viktor’s moans reach an all time high, and closes his eyes, letting the sounds of their sex overtake him.

Skin slapping against skin, the soft squelch of lube, Viktor moaning a mixture of Russian, English, and oddly enough, French.

“Are you close? Please say you are.” He pleads, wrapping a hand around Viktor when he moans his assent. He strokes him in time with his thrusts, and moans when he feels Viktor tightening around him and spilling into his hand.

Yuuri only manages two more thrusts before the rhythmic fluttering of the man around his cock is too much, and he spills into Viktor with a moan of his name.

Viktor loses any strength in his arms and collapses beneath him, Yuuri rolling over to the side but still staying close by in a sweaty tangle of limbs.

“I thought fucking you was good, but wow, I think I found a new favorite.” Viktor pants.

“Good, because me too.” Yuuri grins, laughing when Viktor raises his hand for a high-five, which he gives back sluggishly.

“Yuuri, are you falling asleep on me?” Viktor asks, raising his head from the pillow.

“What? No...” Yuuri sleepily denies.

“Yuuri,” he whines, “You did the fucking, so you do the clean up, that’s how this works.”

“Is it?” Yuuri asks, playing dumb, giggling when Viktor huffs at him with a pout.

“Okay, okay. I’ll get a cloth, but the sheets should be changed too.”

“Mm, in the morning.” Viktor mumbles, uncaring of the wet spot beneath him.

“Fine.” Yuuri concedes, returning with a warm wet cloth, cleaning the pair off as well as he can.

He throws the cloth in a random spot on the floor, opens the door to let Makkachin back in, and crawls under the covers beside Viktor.

He’s cuddling up to the man when he groans, “Oh fuck.”

“Vitya? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” He asks, suddenly on high alert.

“No, no. I just remembered that I promised Yakov i’d be back at practice tomorrow.” He whines.

“Oh, well what time is that?” He asks around a yawn.

“Ugh, like 1 or something.” Viktor grumbles.

“Okay, well, that’s not bad. We’ll just have to make sure to be ready by like 12.” Yuuri says into Viktor’s shoulder.

“We?” He asks, rolling onto his back and pulling Yuuri on his chest.

“Oh...well I just assumed i’d be going with you. But I can stay home with Makkachin too, I don’t mind.”

“What? No, malysh, don’t be ridiculous. Of course you can come! I was just surprised is all.”

“Oh. Okay.” Yuuri says lamely.

Viktor smiles down at him and pulls him into a kiss, “Goodnight solnyshko.”

“Goodnight Vitya.”

~~~

The next morning, Viktor is anxious, Yuuri can tell.

The entire drive to the rink, his leg is bouncing erratically, and until Yuuri grabs for one of them, he keeps wringing his hands.

He tried asking what was wrong, but Viktor just waved it off and said it was nothing. But he knows that was a lie.

What if Viktor feels this way because Yuuri is tagging along to practice? Does he not want him to meet his rink mates, or the other Yuri? Is he embarrassed of him? Oh god.

With Viktor’s anxiety, Yuuri has now managed to work up his own, and now the both of them are bouncing legs, much to their taxi driver’s chagrin.

When they arrive at the rink, he gives Viktor’s hand a squeeze, and sighs in relief when its returned, before following him inside.

He’s startled already by how noisy it is, people yelling in every direction.

“It’s pretty jarring the first time, I know.” Viktor says beside him, apparently getting a read on his expression.

Yuuri just gives him a helpless smile, and sits down beside him on a bench right in front of the rink.

“O, vau, starik, kak milo s tvoyey storony, nakonets, vernut'sya na tvoyu rabotu” The other Yuri bites out, stomping up to the pair of them.

Yuuri has no idea what he said, although he thinks he heard the words ‘old’ and ‘man’ somewhere in there.

“Ah Yura! Meet Yuuri.” Viktor says in English, gesturing to Yuuri excitedly.

“Oh hm. So you’re the piece of ass that’s kept my coach from me for two days huh? The only thing good about you is your name.” He sneers, in English this time too, before walking away, gliding back onto the ice.

“Yura! What did I tell you about being rude!” Viktor shouts after him, leaning over the barrier surrounding the ice.

Yuuri just shakes his head, trying to acclimate to everything.

He’s staring after Viktor, specifically the way his ass looks in his tight, black sweats, before he feels someone sit down next to him.

He looks to his right, and sees a girl. She looks vaguely familiar. He thinks maybe Viktor introduced him to her over Skype once. Mila? Or something.

“So you’re the cutie that’s got Vitya all worked up hm? You’re even cuter in person!” She practically squeals, pulling him in for a hug.

He ends up dangerously close to where her boobs are on display through a low cut workout top, and blushes.

“Mila! Leave Yuuri alone!” Viktor calls over his shoulder, making Russian Yuri snicker.

“Yeah hag! He doesn’t want your ass!” Yuri yells, getting into an argument with Viktor when he reprimands him again.

Mila lets go of him with a pout, and heads back to the ice, but soon his seat is filled by yet another person.

“Um...hello?” He says to the man.

“I’m Georgi.” He says.

~~~

Viktor’s just let Yura off for a quick break when he turns around to find Yuuri with a lapful of Georgi.

“And she just _left_ me, man! Like, like _that_!” Georgi cries into Yuuri’s shoulder.

“There, there.” Yuuri says, patting the man awkwardly on the shoulder.

“Georgi! Go whine to Mila and leave Yuuri alone.” Viktor grumbles, taking his seat once Georgi leaves with a sniffle.

“So, how’s your first experience at the rink so far?” Viktor asks with a wince, surprised when Yuuri laughs.

“Um. Interesting, to say the least.”

“I’m sorry about all this. I know it’s a lot. That everyone is...a lot.” He apologizes, leaning his forehead against Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri leans in to wrap his arms around him, “Vitya, there’s no need to apologize! I’m having fun.” He says.

“Really?!” Viktor pulls back, surprised.

“Yeah! It’s all so different from work back home. I like it.” He says with a smile.

Viktor just stares at him, wide-eyed, before he melts, and pulls him in for a kiss.

One kiss turns to two, then three, then four, before they’re suddenly wrenched apart by a disgusted looking Yuri.

“No one wants to see this!” He yells, dragging Viktor by the arm back to the barrier.

“Speak for yourself, Yurotchka!” Mila yells, sending a wink to Yuuri. Her loud laughter echos off the high rink ceilings when he blushes in response.

~~~

Yuuri wakes up the next day sore in the best of ways. After practice yesterday, him and Viktor visited a local diner for food, and then spent the rest of the night alternating between Netflix and sex.

The night ended with Yuuri riding Viktor until he couldn’t hold back anymore, and damn was it good.

Today though, Viktor has physical therapy for his leg, and asked if Yuuri would accompany him, which of course, he would.

Now, as he listens to Viktor sing in the shower, he can’t help but smile. The thought of leaving in just a handful of days makes him physically ill, so she shakes it away, joining his goof of a boyfriend in the shower.

He laughs when the opening of the glass door startles Viktor, and wraps his arms around him when he pouts.

“Excited for today?” He asks, letting Viktor turn him so he can start washing his hair. He leans back into the touch, closing his eyes.

“Am I excited for pain and the inevitable frustration that will come? And for a more painful than pleasurable massage from a large Russian physical therapist named Ivan? What do you think?” Viktor snarks, rinsing Yuuri’s hair out.

“Mm, depends...is Ivan hot?” Yuuri asks, laughing when Viktor rolls his eyes and hits him playfully on the shoulder.

“Not even close. But even if he was, I only have eyes for you, lapochka.” Viktor smirks, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Vitya, I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet.” Yuuri whines, trying to pull back.

“Don’t care.” Viktor says, pulling him closer.

He can’t help the moan he lets out at the feeling of Viktor’s cock rubbing against his own, slide aided by the warm cascade of water.

“But Vitya, your appointment is in an hour! You’ll be late.”

“Definitely don’t care.” Viktor smirks, before wrapping them both in his hand.

~~~

They arrive to Viktor’s appointment ten minutes late with one new hickey each.

Yuuri blushes, and wraps his scarf tighter around his neck when the receptionist gives them a look. But Viktor unwraps his scarf and flaunts his proudly.

Yuuri shakes his head, but can’t stop the grin from forming on his face.

“Viktor Nikiforov.” A nurse calls a few minutes later, and Viktor stands, dragging Yuuri behind him by the hand.

They’re pulled back into a room consisting of different equipment: a treadmill with bars along the side, an exercise bike, other various exercise machines. Some mats for stretching and other types of workouts, and two doorways leading to private examination rooms. The nurse takes them there first.

She asks Viktor a handful of questions, in Russian, so Yuuri just watches Viktor, and glances around the room.

Eventually, the nurse leaves, and a man who he assumes is the doctor, enters.

“Ah Viktor, ty privel druga!” He says, gesturing to Yuuri with a smile.

He turns and looks at Viktor with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Hello Doctor. This is Yuuri. He’s my boyfriend.” He says in English.

The doctor raises his eyebrows, but his smile doesn’t falter, “Oh! Well nice to meet you Yuuri.” He says in English, catching on. “Oh and Viktor, I’ve told you before, you can call me Ivan.”

Viktor just nods with a huff, and stretches his leg out for Ivan to examine.

Once that’s done, Ivan claps his hands together. “Ready?” He asks, gesturing towards the outside room.

“As i’ll ever be.” Viktor says, voice resigned, letting Yuuri help him off the table.

He starts with leading Viktor to the mats, running him through stretches that look painful even to Yuuri. Viktor grunts and groans his way through them, and Yuuri wishes he could just magically take the pain away for him.

Stretches done, Ivan leads Viktor to the bike, helping him climb up. “You know the drill, two minutes of you going your absolute fastest, five of normal pace. Any music requests?” He asks, taking out a stop watch.

“No, anything’s fine.” Viktor say, quietly.

Ivan clicks a button on a remote, and suddenly the room is filled with some Russian pop song.

“Alright, go.” Ivan says, clicking the stop watch.

Yuuri watches Viktor from a distance, giving him a thumbs up when he looks over at him, panting, face strained.

“Alright, good! Much faster than last time!” Ivan praises, Viktor giving a nod, “Normal pace now.” He instructs.

Viktor nods again, pedaling at a semi-normal pace, a little clumsily, but nothing too extreme.

Finally, Ivan calls out, “Done!” before clicking off the stop watch.

“You’re getting stronger, Viktor.” He encourages, “Rest for about five minutes, and then we’ll get you on the treadmill.” He hands him a water bottle, and then heads over to a tablet propped on a table, filling out, what Yuuri assumes, is Viktor’s progress chart.

“How you feeling?” He asks, walking over to Viktor.

“Like ass.” Viktor bites out, and Yuuri frowns at the tone, but knows he doesn’t mean it. Frustration is an ugly thing.

He opens his mouth to say something, but Ivan returns. “Treadmill time!” He announces, helping Viktor off the bike and on the machine.

“Alright, same deal as always. Except today I want 2 minutes of walking, 5 of jogging, and 3 of running. Instead of the usual 1-3-2, we’ve been doing, think you can do that?”

“I’m a five-time gold medalist in figure skating, I could do that in my sleep.” Viktor huffs, and Ivan gives him a thumbs up, before starting the machine.

“Don’t forget, that if it turns out to be too much, you can tell me and you can stop, or move on to the next thing. And there’s a button to stop the machine right there on the side.” Ivan adds on, but Viktor just waves him off, determined.

Yuuri is proud of his determination, and watches with rapt attention as Viktor goes through the exercises. It's with that, that he notices him start to struggle to complete the full five of jogging, but he manages, albeit clumsily. But then moving on to full blown running proves to be a full struggle. He manages barely a minute, before he starts struggling, and Ivan notices.

“Okay Viktor, why don’t we stop with the running yeah?” He suggests, making a move to slow down the machine.

“But-, but I can do it!” Viktor insists, voice practically a whine.

Ivan shakes his head, “I’m watching you Viktor, I can see you struggling. The last thing you need is to injure yourself more while trying to heal.” He reasons, slowly slowing down the machine until it comes to a full stop.

Viktor braces his arms along the barriers, and pants out breath after breath.

“You did really good today Viktor, don’t let this be a disappointment okay? It was a pretty big difference in routine. Catch your breath and meet me back at the mats okay?” Ivan says, patting him on the back.

“Vitya, are you okay?” Yuuri asks gently, moving to rub along his back.

Viktor shrugs the touch off, straightening up. “Does it look like i’m okay, Yuuri?” He bites out, heading back to the mats, leaving a stunned Yuuri in his wake.

He watches, feeling hurt, as Viktor goes through the end stretches, and follows him and Ivan numbly to the room after to watch the massage in detached observation.

~~~

The ride back to the apartment was silent, and Yuuri greets Makkachin as he watches Viktor stomp off to the bathroom.

He hears the shower turn on, and sighs. Remembering his own advice, and his own gift, he goes into the bedroom and rummages in his suitcase for the origami paper.

Sitting back on the bed, he takes a sheet, and starts folding. And that’s how Viktor finds him after, surrounded by three paper cranes, an unfinished rose in his hand.

He finishes the last fold and holds it out to Viktor, but he just stares, before turning towards his closet, throwing on clothes.

Yuuri’s face falls, and he has a fleeting feeling of stupidity, before Viktor crawls beside him on the bed.

He hands him the pile of unfolded paper wordlessly, and Viktor takes it, grabbing a sheet off the top and placing the rest between them.

He’s 5 cranes, 2 butterflies, and a rose deep, before he finally speaks.

“Its so incredibly frustrating, to not be able to do things that were second nature to me. To not even be able to run for a full three minutes.”

“Vitya...I know.” He says, turning to look at him. Viktor is laying against the pillows, hands angrily fisted at his sides.

“That’s the thing Yuuri, you don’t know.” Viktor says, turning to look at him. Yuuri opens his mouth in a protest, but Viktor stops him with a wave of his hand.

“You don’t know, because you’re not an athlete. And I know that, and i’m okay with that. Yet here I am, taking my frustrations out on you like a giant ass while all you’re trying to do is be supportive. And i’m sorry.” He finishes, tears that were brimming finally spilling slowly down his cheeks.

“Oh, Vitya. It’s okay. You’re working through it, that’s all that matters.” He comforts, pulling Viktor into his side.

He rubs his hand slowly up and down his back while the Russian cries, occasionally laying kisses into his hair.

“You’re too good for me. I don’t deserve you.” Viktor mumbles into his shoulder a little while later. He sniffles, but the tears have stopped, and his voice doesn’t sound as sad.

“Now that’s not true. You deserve anything and everything good in your life, Vitya.”

Viktor smiles at him, before leaning in for a kiss.

  
Later that night, they make the sweetest and slowest of love. Yuuri fucking into him, each roll of his hips sensual. Around them, a mess of multicolored paper folded into an array of shapes, like the oddest, confetti-colored form of rose petals.

~~~

Viktor gets the courage to ask the two questions that have been on his mind the most for the past few days.

The first one, he asks in the morning over coffee and homemade blueberry muffins. The second, later that day at the end of practice.

“Yuuri?” He asks.

“Mmf?” Yuuri mumbles in response, mouth full of muffin.

Viktor grins, “When exactly, are you set to leave? Not that I want you to.”

Swallowing, Yuuri answers, “Well, I get Monday off back home because it’s Christmas in the states, so I was thinking maybe mid Monday? That’s when my ticket’s scheduled for anyways.”

“Oh! Okay.” He grins. That means he has almost 3 whole days left of having Yuuri with him.

“Yeah, I hate leaving in the middle of Christmas, but I have to work a night shift Tuesday, so.”

“Oh wow, really? That’s going to suck.” Viktor says with a grimace, and Yuuri can’t help but agree.

“Yeah, but that’s what they make good ol’ coffee for.” He says, and Viktor laughs.

~~~

Yuuri accompanies Viktor to practice again, watching him with what feels like hearts in his eyes.

It passes by just as crazy as the first time, but ends later this time around.

The rink is actually closed to outsiders by the time Viktor wraps everything up.

His stomach is grumbling, but he still meets Viktor in a happy kiss, ignoring Russian Yuri’s sound of disgust.

“Hey, I have a question.” Viktor says, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Hey, I’ll probably have an answer.” He says, teasingly back.

Viktor huffs, but continues, “Do you know how to ice skate? Have you ever done it before?”

Yuuri nods, “I used to with friends when I was younger, and again with Phichit during college. Its been a while though. Why?”

“Well, everyone’s gone for the night, so, how would you feel about getting on the ice with me?”

“Vitya, you still have your brace on.”, he tries to reason.

“I know, but I can fit my skates on under it. Come on, please Yuuri? I promise I won’t do anything but lazy laps.”

Viktor practically gives him puppy eyes, and he concedes with a sigh and a nod, “Fine. But nothing else. And I need you to promise me you won’t do this again alone.”

“I promise.” Viktor says, wrapping his pinky around Yuuri’s.

He grabs Yuuri a pair of skates from the front, and helps him put them on, before maneuvering into his own.

Yuuri follows him unsteadily onto the ice, grip on his hand tight.

He wobbles a bit, but quickly gets the hang of it.

“See? You’re a natural!” Viktor calls, leading Yuuri behind him.

They do lazy figure eights, and at one point Viktor spins him with a giggle, before Yuuri starts getting tired. And judging by Viktor’s yawn he’s feeling the same.

“Vitya? Its getting late and I’m starving, can we head back?” He asks, watching as his boyfriend skates, grin on his face so large it overtakes his features.

“You can head off the ice, solnyshko, i’m just going to do one more lap.”

~~~

Later that night, sweaty, sated, and sleepy from mutual blowjobs, Viktor lays his head on Yuuri’s chest, and mumbles something quietly.

“What was that?” Yuuri asks softly, looking down at him.

“I said thank you. For everything.”

Yuuri’s heart skips a beat, and judging from the smile he feels pressed to his chest, Viktor heard it.

“You’re welcome, Vitya. Always.”

~~~

“Hey Vitya, why don’t you have any Christmas decorations up?” Yuuri asks.

Its the next day, Saturday, and they’ve had a lazy morning in: watching movies and cuddling on the couch. Viktor showed him Russian daytime soap operas and laughed at Yuuri’s confusion.

Now, he’s cuddled up to Viktor, head on his shoulder, Makkachin spread across their laps.

He’s noticed the lack of decorations since the first day he got here, but didn’t think to ask until now. He’s been...distracted (in the best of ways).

“Hmm? Oh! Yeah, we don’t celebrate Christmas here until January 6th, thats our Christmas eve, and the 7th is the actual day. So I usually don’t start decorating until the end of December. Although its not really much even then. I have a mini tree stuffed somewhere in my closet that I drag out.”

“Oh wow, really? Huh. I guess I got so used to celebrating Christmas in the states that I didn’t realize some places celebrate it different times. I mean back home in Japan we don’t really celebrate it too much either. Its considered more of a romantic holiday than anything.”

“Romantic holiday you say?” Viktor asks with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle.

Yuuri laughs. “Yeah. But its okay that you celebrate it later. I mean my flight is scheduled for the middle of Christmas Day anyways.”

“But Yuuri, now we have to celebrate it.” Viktor whines, “I don’t mind celebrating it early with you.”

“Really? Are you sure?” He asks, excited.

“Yes. I usually just celebrate it with Makkachin anyways. When I was younger i’d go to Yakov and Lilia’s but well...”, he shakes his head, “Anyways! Now we can do all the cute Christmas things like in the movies.” Viktor says excitedly.

Yuuri decides to let the comment about spending it practically alone slide for now. He knows Viktor will tell him about his past when he’s ready.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Yuuri asks with a grin.

“Like...making cookies and, and uh gingerbread houses! Oh, and decorating the tree!”

Yuuri opens his mouth to comment, but is cut off by Viktor practically yelling, “Mistletoe! Yuuri we have to go buy mistletoe so we can kiss under it!”

“Okay, okay.” Yuuri says, laughing happily at how excited his boyfriend has become.

“Let’s go now, can we go now?” Viktor asks before standing, dislodging Makkachin, who just curls into his spot with a displeased grumble.

His boyfriend’s blue eyes are wide and sparkling with childlike wonder, and he feels himself falling even deeper for the man.

“Yeah, now sounds good.” He smiles, rising up from the couch and grabbing for his coat.

“Where do you go to buy all these things anyways?” Viktor asks, following him out the door.

“You’re asking _me_? I have no idea about Russian shops. Back home I think people usually go to Walmart...or Target. Wha’s the Russian equivalent of those?”

Viktor scratches at his chin, and shrugs. “The local shops in town will probably have things. Hopefully.”

~~~

They return to the apartment a few hours later laden with bags. To most people, they probably went overboard. But Yuuri couldn’t deny Viktor anything that made his eyes light up in excitement. It didn’t help that Viktor paid for everything either.

“Yuuri, you start unloading everything, and i’ll grab the tree from the storage closet.”

“Okay.” He agrees, taking everything out of bags, petting Makkachin from where she’s sitting, sniffing away at everything, tail wagging excitedly.

“Okay...got it.” He hears Viktor grunt, the sound of something dragging. He looks up and expects Viktor to be carrying a small tree, maybe a couple feet.

Not what Viktor’s currently dragging behind him.

“Viktor, in what world is that a mini tree?” He asks, floored, taking in the five foot blue tinsel monstrosity.

“What? Compared to other people’s trees this is mini!” Viktor tries to argue, straightening the branches out. He grabs a plug at the base and drags it to an outlet, and in seconds it's lit up in bright white and blue lights.

“What, does the entirety of Russia just harvest 8 foot trees every year?” Yuuri jokes, with a laugh.

Viktor huffs, but snorts in response, “You don’t like it?” He pouts.

“No, no, I love it! Just...wasn’t what I was expecting, is all. But it's a good surprise.” _Like most things with you are_ , he adds mentally.

Viktor’s face lights back up, “Yay! Good. I have a box of ornaments too, i’ll go grab those.” He says, hobbling away to the other side of the flat.

Yuuri just shakes his head in fond amusement, before unwrapping the items, grabbing the wreath and some Command hooks.

He’s in the middle of hanging it on the front door, when Viktor returns.

“Ooh, that looks lovely Yuuri, good idea!”.

Yuuri blushes at the praise, and closes the door. It jingles with the bells and baubles adorning the wreath. Also blue and silver. Personally, he’s used to the gaudy green and red of decorations back in the states, and wonders what Viktor’s thing with blue is. Maybe he subconsciously likes to bring out his eyes?

“Yuuri!” Viktor calls, in a tone that tells Yuuri that’s not the first time he tried.

“Wha..? Sorry, wrapped up in thoughts, I guess.” He says with a shake of his head.

“Yeah? What are you thinking about, hmm?” Viktor asks, wrapping a line of silver tinsel around his neck and using it teasingly to pull Yuuri to him.

He giggles at the action, but lets himself be pulled, ignoring how much the decoration tickles against his skin.

“Just wondering what your obsession with silver and blue is...guess I’m just used to the usual red and green that people use back home.”

“Oh? Is it too much? We can go back to get red and green decorations if you want! Yeah, yeah, let’s do that.” Viktor practically says to himself, pulling out of the embrace.

Yuuri doesn’t let him go far, and wraps his arms around his hips. “Vitya, its okay!”, he laughs, “I like the decorations, they’re pretty. But best of all they complement you.”

He doesn’t expect Viktor to flush so much, but isn’t complaining.

“Are you sure?”, he asks, and breathes a sigh of relief when Yuuri nods, “Okay, good. I don’t know why I gravitate towards this color scheme. Originally I bought the tree because it complemented the color scheme of my apartment, so then it made sense to get decorations to match it.”

“Makes sense.” Yuuri says against his lips, meeting him in a kiss.

They break apart, and then in true Viktor fashion, he strikes a pose in front of the tree, hands under his chin, framing his face.

“You really think they complement me?” He asks with a wink, laughing with a pleased blush when Yuuri nods.

“Well, all the more reason to take pictures!” He says, hands clapping in excitement.

Yuuri rolls his eyes, fondly, and moves to join his boyfriend in decorating the tree.

~~~

A couple hours later, the decorations are finally all up. The tree is sparkling, covered in complementary blue and silver ornaments, silver star on the top. The (electric) fireplace now has three stockings hung up, in (you guessed it) silver and blue. And lines of white fairy lights are strung up everywhere: around the windows, along the fireplace, even a line has made it into the bedroom, accenting the canopy on the bed.

Him and Viktor step back, and let out matching pleased sighs at their work.

“It’s beautiful, Vitya.” He says.

“Yeah.” Viktor agrees. “One last thing though!.” He adds, before grabbing the ball of mistletoe and standing in front of the tree. He encourages Yuuri over, and takes out his phone.

Mistletoe held up above them in one hand, and phone in the other, Yuuri meets him for a smiley kiss, hearing the camera click with a few photos.

Yuuri smiles at them, and Viktor sends them over, while Yuuri takes a panorama of the room, too. He makes sure to get Viktor laying on the couch and scrolling on his phone, Makkachin on his lap, into the picture, before joining Viktor on the couch.

He sees him posting the picture of them kissing, and smirks, laying his head on his shoulder.

“People are going to get annoyed with us if we keep posting kissing pictures, you know.” He whispers into Viktor’s ear, laying a kiss on it when the action makes the man shiver.

Viktor just huffs, “Let them then. It's worth it.” He says, waving the phone at Yuuri, showing off the post. He grabs for the phone, and reads it.

**V-nikiforov** : “ _The Merriest of Christmases_ ”

“Viktor, its not even Christmas yet.” He laughs.

“Yes, yes, i’m aware. Yura pointed that out too.” He sighs, showing Yuuri the younger Russian's sarcastic comment.

“Oh, so that’s what that says.” He says, scrolling through the comments. Damn, Viktor’s fans were fast. And persistent. Yuuri’s gained almost 5,000 followers from when the last picture was posted.

“I omitted the ‘old man’, from the translation, but yes.” Viktor huffs, and Yuuri can’t help but giggle.

Viktor seems tense, when he lays his head back down, but he shrugs it off, too tired to over examine things.

He makes his own Instagram post, including the panorama and the kissing shot. The panorama is first in the lineup though.

**Katsuki_Yuuri** : “ _The Winter Wonderland in Apartment 4b._ ”

**Phichit+Chu** : “ _DOMESTIC AF_ ”

He giggles at Phichit’s comment, and shows it to Viktor when he makes a questioning noise. He smiles.

“I was planning on doing the whole cookie, gingerbread house thing tonight, but i’m kind of wiped.” Viktor says, yawn proving his point.

Yuuri nods in agreement, “Yeah, me too. How’s the takeout here? I’m craving Chinese.”

“It’s decent.” Viktor nods, already dialing a number.

“Chinese food, Netflix, sleep?” Yuuri asks.

Viktor starts to nod, responding to the worker who puts him on hold, but then shakes his head. “Mm, add in sex somewhere in there, and then it’ll be perfect.” He says, before going back to ordering.

“Okay, but I want eggrolls.” Yuuri agrees, grinning when Viktor nods.

  
Their sex that night consists of sleepy blowjobs that taste a little like orange chicken, but neither complain.

~~~

Yuuri finds out Viktor’s birthday is on Christmas when he wakes up the next morning. He’s scrolling through his Instagram, and stumbles across the picture Viktor posted last night. It has even more comments today, and one is from Mila.

“Vitya, why did Mila comment, ‘Guess Yuuri can be your early birthday present’ on that picture you posted?”

He feels Viktor tense from where he’s laying beneath him, and raises his head from his chest, inquiring eyebrow raised.

“Um. My birthday might be tomorrow?”

“Might be?” Yuuri asks, eyes wide.

“Okay, it is.” Viktor groans, resigned, flopping back on the bed with an arm over his eyes.

“Vitya, you were born on Christmas? Or well...non-Russian Christmas? Why didn’t you tell me!”

“Because you said that was the day you were leaving and I didn’t want to make it even harder for you to go. Because I know you need to.”

“Vitya...that’s no excuse.” Yuuri says gently, wrenching Viktor’s arm off of his eyes. The blue ones revealed look sad and guilty.

“Yuuri-“ he starts.

“Shh.”, Yuuri cuts off, “I’m confusing myself...hold on.”

“So, my ticket is dated for an 8 PM flight on the 25th...here. But we’re ahead of Detroit by 8 hours. So when I leave it’ll just be turning to Christmas there.” Yuuri calculates.

“Yuuri...what does this have to do with anything?” Viktor asks, tentatively, like he’s trying not to spook him.

Yuuri groans in realization, “Nothing. It means absolutely nothing, except that i’m a giant idiot who could have scheduled my flight for Tuesday morning, here, and still would have made it back in time.”

Viktor’s head hurts trying to make sense of the information, but realizes Yuuri is right. “Aw solnyshko, that doesn’t make you stupid. That just makes you human. Time zones are confusing as all hell.” He soothes, hand running along Yuuri’s back.

“Ugh. Either way i’m leaving you all alone on your birthday.” Yuuri whines, voice muffled by the pillow he’s shoving his face into.

“Yuuri, lapochka, you’ll still be here when I wake up that day. And I don’t think I could ask for a better birthday than getting to wake up with you in my arms.”

He hears Yuuri sniffle, and pulls back, alarmed. Yuuri, sensing his worry, waves him off.

“Happy tears.” He says, moving and grabbing Viktor into a tight hug.

“Oh, my Yuuri.” Viktor sighs happily, hand running through silky black locks.

~~~

Later on, after sloppy and giggly shower handjobs, the pair take Makkachin for a walk and then to a local café for breakfast.

Yuuri orders his food in broken Russian, with Viktor’s help, and blushes when the baristas keep giggling and glancing at him.

“Are they making fun of me?” He whispers to Viktor once they’re seated at their table.

Viktor chokes around his muffin at the question. “What?!” He asks incredulously, spraying muffin crumbs everywhere with the exclamation.

Yuuri can’t help but giggle at the action, and leans in to wipe stray crumbs off his boyfriend’s now-blushing face. He can’t believe there’s multitudes of articles listing this man as ‘ultimate perfection’. Yuuri would take the unedited, human, messy version of Viktor over the cold, perfect one from magazines, any day.

“Yuuri, why do you think that? Did they say something?” Viktor asks, looking offended on his behalf, and like he’s two seconds away from stomping up to the counter and making then all cry.

“No, no!” Yuuri says placatingly, “They just...keep giggling and glancing at me.” He says sheepishly.

Viktor looks over at the workers, and catches the pair of them, a girl and a guy, staring intently at Yuuri. They blush when they notice him looking, and he turns back to his boyfriend with a smirk and raised eyebrow. He recognizes the expressions on their faces. He can feel his face making the same sort of expression when he himself looks at Yuuri.

“Yuuri, malysh, they’re not making fun of you. They think you’re cute.” He says, grabbing Yuuri’s hand with a smile.

“What? Really?!” He asks, incredulous, whipping around to face the workers, and catches them both staring at him. Caught, they blush with wide eyes and look away.

“Huh.” He smirks, expression deepening when Viktor groans.

“You look so smug right now.” Viktor laughs, booping him on the tip of his nose.

Yuuri wrinkles it, and laughs back. “Yeah, well, guess you have competition.” Yuuri teases jokingly.

He doesn’t notice how Viktor’s smile turns strained at the words, or the way he tenses, huffing out an empty laugh.

~~~

Later on, back in the apartment, Yuuri and Viktor work around each other in the kitchen, hips swaying to the Christmas music playing through Viktor’s bluetooth speakers.

They’re working on making dough for sugar cookies, and Yuuri laughs when Viktor playfully smears flour on his cheek. Which of course, starts an all-out flour war.

By the time the cookies are in the oven, cut into Christmas trees and candy canes, they’re both giggling uncontrollably and covered almost head to toe in flour.

“We look ridiculous.” Yuuri sighs, and Viktor nods.

“Yeah, but here, this would make the cutest Snapchat picture.” He says, phone in hand. Yuuri lets him pull him in, and smiles when he lays a kiss on his cheek, camera going off.

~~~

Cookies cooling on a rack, the pair decide to tackle the gingerbread house kit.

The smell of warm sugar cookies mixed with the spices of the gingerbread makes his mouth water. He almost considers burning his mouth just to eat a cookie already, but thinks about how much he likes Viktor’s tongue in his mouth and how that’d probably hurt with burns. Ah, sacrifices.

They laugh as they try putting it together, icing smearing and subsequently being licked off.

The creation is finished off with candy decorations, and they stand back to survey their work. Its slightly lopsided, and the icing designs are anything but symmetrical, but Yuuri still adores it, taking his own phone out to snap a picture.

“Can we eat it yet?” Viktor asks, bouncing on his heels.

“Maybe later, let’s decorate the actual cookies first, yeah?”

Viktor agrees, and sets out the tubes of icing and decorative candy.

At the end of it all, they end up with messy candy canes and Christmas trees, but they taste delicious, and have character, so Yuuri doesn’t mind.

“We should probably eat actual dinner too, you know.” Yuuri says around a mouthful of cookie.

“Ugh, i’m too full of sweets for real food.” Viktor groans, before his eyes light up. And oh, Yuuri knows that expression, Viktor has an idea.

“You know, we’re pretty messy...maybe we should shower and try and work ourselves up to being hungry again, hmm?”

“I like the way you think.” Yuuri smirks.

~~~

Yuuri’s knees are pleasantly sore later on. Freshly showered and in a borrowed (stolen) pair of Viktor’s pajamas, he joins the man in the kitchen, watching him chop away at an onion.

“Mm, what’re you making?” Yuuri asks, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“Pirozhki.” Viktor responds, turning his head to leave a kiss on his lips.

“Peer...roz..key? What’s that?” Yuuri asks, stumbling over the Russian word.

“Peer-rosh-key.”, Viktor corrects with a smile, “It’s like...a Russian dumpling...kind of.”

“Oh! Like pierogis?” Yuuri asks, dawning in understanding.

“Mm, sort of. But bigger.” He nods.

“Well, whatever they are, i’m sure they’ll be good.” Yuuri sighs, and leans in to kiss the smile that spreads across Viktor’s face.

~~~

“God this is good.” Yuuri moans around a mouthful of Pirozhki.

Viktor grins around his own mouthful, pleased blush burning his cheeks red.

The air smells like fried dough, meat, and onions, in the most delicious of ways. But nothing is as delicious as his boyfriend moaning for his food.

“I’m glad you like them.” He smiles.

“Mm, makes me excited for dessert.” Yuuri smirks, taking a sip of his wine.

“Dessert? But I didn’t make any...” Viktor says with a confused head tilt. Yuuri just gives him an expectant look, and then it dawns on him.

“Oh! Oh...” he smirks back.

~~~

“Mm Yuuri you feel amazing.” Viktor moans, rolling his hips while he bounces on his cock.

“Yeah? So do you Vitya. You look so pretty like this, riding my cock.” Yuuri moans back, hands bracketing Viktor’s hips in a vice-like grip.

Viktor does some type of move that reminds him of the dirtiest porn, and moans when it makes him move over his cock, just right.

Yuuri honestly didn’t expect him to be this good at riding him. Not with his injury causing a decrease in his stamina. But Yuuri is definitely not complaining.

Arm bouncing with Viktor’s movements, he stretches his hand out to trace down the Russian’s chest, fingers curling around the nipple. The sudden pitch change in Viktor’s moans doesn’t go unnoticed by him, so he does it again. And again, until Viktor is a mess of moans and sweat, curving his body over Yuuri’s while his hips roll.

Yuuri knows he’s getting close by the way his rhythm is faltering, and reaches for Viktor’s cock where its trapped between them. He manages to wrap his hand around it and stroke twice, before Viktor is coming all over his hand, ass clenching around him beautifully.

Yuuri feels his own hips falter, and comes with a moan of Viktor’s name, filling him up.

He traces patterns along his boyfriend’s back while he catches his breath, nonsensical swirls with his fingertips, feeling the sweat beneath them.

“That was amazing.” Viktor pants out, rolling off of him.

Yuuri doesn’t let him get far, sidling up and laying his head on his sweaty chest.

“You’re amazing.” Yuuri pants back, and accepts the responding kiss with a smile.

  
~~~

Yuuri wakes the next morning to the feeling of kisses trailing up his arm, to his shoulder, jaw, cheeks...right before they get the chance to touch his lips, he opens his eyes.

“You caught me.” Viktor whispers, hovering above him. From this close up, Yuuri can see every detail. Freckles along the bridge of his nose, every individual eyelash. Most striking though, are his eyes. He can see every different fleck mixed together into the prettiest ocean of blue. He commits it all to memory, knowing that in just a few hours he’ll have to settle for the pixelated version, broadcasted over depths and distances through the power of technology.

He looks at them for as long as he can, before they’re covered by pale eyelids and silvery lashes, and suddenly Viktor’s lips are on his own.

He kisses back, ignoring the tell-tale burning in his throat, behind his eyes. He’d rather not have their last time sleeping together be so weepy on his part, but as a tear slips free, it seems the universe has other plans.

He feels it get wiped away by Viktor’s cheek as he moves closer, and feels the very second the man notices.

“Yuuri?” He questions, pulling back. The oceans in his eyes have become ravaged by a hurricane, the answering tears pouring down like the heaviest of rainstorms.

“Hey now, if you cry, I cry.” Viktor tries to argue. But its a moot point after all, he’s already crying himself.

Yuuri lets out a wet giggle at the ridiculousness of it all, the unfairness. It figures he’d fall in love with someone from halfway around the world. Thanks, Universe. But also, _thanks_ Universe.

“I’m trying not to, but can you blame me?” He sniffles, rubbing furiously at his eyes.

Viktor gives a laugh wet back, and shakes his head. Then, Yuuri remembers.

“Oh god, what a way to start your birthday! I’m sorry Vitya.” He groans, but the Russian man just laughs.

“This was inevitable, lyubov.” He whispers, rubbing at his own eyes, before gently wiping Yuuri’s cheeks off. The action is pretty useless, he thinks, since more tears keep flowing every couple of minutes, but he appreciates the gesture anyways.

“That’s a new one...what’s that one mean?” Yuuri asks.

“It means ‘love’. ‘My love’, if I tack on the ‘moya’ and want to get specific.”

Yuuri’s heart clenches, and he can feel the words on the tip of his tongue like fire, but swallows them down and lets them simmer in his gut. He refuses to be one of those couples that moves way too fast. The events of his life in the past few months may feel like something out of a romantic comedy, but he won’t further it.

Instead, he lets his lips do the talking, pulling Viktor in for the most passionate kiss they’ve shared so far.

They pull back, breathless, and Viktor goes back to kissing every inch of his body. To him, it seems he’s trying to commit it all to memory, and Yuuri figures that’s the case. He wants to be able to do the same. So he lets Viktor kiss every inch of him that he wants to, and moans when he hits the good spots, but when he comes back to his lips, he flips them.

“My turn.” He whispers, before kissing and caressing his way down Viktor’s body. He stops at every mark, mole, bruise. Theres a mole smack dab in the middle of his abs, and he nips at it. There’s what looks to be a faded appendectomy scar on his hip, and licks along that. And, the best of all, there’s fingertip shaped bruises along his hips from last night. Yuuri feels a possessive satisfaction rush through him, and grants those with a suck.

By the time he gets back to Viktor’s face, he’s suddenly wrapped in strong arms and pulled in for a crashing kiss, before being rolled onto his back.

“Yuuri, I want to fuck you. No, I want to make love to you. Let me make you feel good.” He moans into his neck, worrying a hickey along the tendons that lie beneath his skin.

“Of course Vitya, anything. Make me yours, fuck me so good I’ll feel it for months until you return.” He moans, lifting his legs when Viktor encourages them up, before burying himself between Yuuri’s cheeks.

He almost screams when he feels Viktor’s tongue on him, in him, opening him up. He’s so lost in the sensation that he doesn’t even register the man getting the lube or slicking his fingers up.

The moan he lets out at the press of the first finger is surprised, but quickly melts into pure pleasure.

By the time Viktor’s three fingers deep, he’s rolling his hips into his hand, turned on to the point of being unashamed of his eagerness.

Viktor hurriedly pulls his fingers out, and kisses him gently when he whines at the loss, before slowly pushing in.

Forests of brown meet oceans of blue and then they close in ecstasy at the feeling of being connected in the closest of ways. Sharing breath, sharing heartbeats.

“Move.” He whispers, and Viktor does. Moving out and in at a glacial pace, he fucks Yuuri like he’s something precious. Something worthy of the highest level of love and care.

Overwhelmed, he doesn’t know whether the fresh tears are from the pleasure, or from the pain of knowing this is the last time he’ll get this for who knows how long. Days? Months? Years? All he knows is no matter the length of time, being away from Viktor will always feel like centuries.

“Lyubov, its okay.” Viktor soothes, kissing his tear tracks away. His words are almost hypocritical, Yuuri thinks, as he feel’s the Russian’s new tears fall down onto his face, his neck, his chest.

“Vitya...” he moans, meeting the man for a tear-stained kiss.

A handful of thrusts later, and they’re both coming in near unison, whispering quiet moans against each other’s mouths.

They only allow themselves to cuddle until they catch their breath, knowing Yuuri is set to leave for the airport in only a few hours.

“Let’s clean up.” Viktor says, tugging Yuuri out of bed. His voice is still a whisper, and Yuuri gets it. The bubble they’re in is so fragile it feels as though even loud words could shatter it.

He follows Viktor into the shower, still weepy-eyed. He doesn’t feel too ridiculous though, when he notices Viktor in the same state.

They wash each other reverently, with the softest caresses. Cleaned off, they stand under the warm spray, just wrapped in each other’s arms, neither wanting to part from the other. Not wanting to face the outside world the bedroom now represents.

But, they still manage to do so, although the feeling while doing it makes them ache.

Their toweling off is even more gentle than their washing, if its even possible. Then with deep, steeling breaths, they head into the bedroom to get dressed.

~~~

Viktor insisted on taking the taxi ride with him to the airport, so now they’re curled up in the too-small back seat of a rattly taxi, with a driver glancing at them in the rearview mirror inquisitively, every few seconds.

Yuuri understands the guy’s curiosity. He knows they must make one hell of an image. Curled almost in each other’s laps, tears falling silently, hands clasped.

The driver thankfully says nothing, and too soon they’re pulling in front of the airport.

Each step leading him to the gate makes him feel sick, and judging by Viktor’s paler-than-usual face, he feels the same.

They follow along as close as they can get with Viktor having no ticket, and fall into each other in a sobbing mess of arms.

“God this sucks.” Yuuri says between sobs, and Viktor huffs out a shaky, tear heavy laugh.

“It does.” He agrees, pulling back. He cups Yuuri’s face between shaking hands, and kisses him.

They kiss until they can’t breathe, and then kiss again after taking in lungfuls of air. His lips are salty and wet with tears, and he doesn’t even know if they’re his own or Viktor’s. Probably both.

They kiss until their lips are raw, until their hands shake with the feeling of it.

And then, they kiss until an announcement for Yuuri’s flight blares over the speakers, and he knows: its time.

He pulls back, resting his forehead against Viktor’s own. He has to blink a few times to be able to see him clearly, eyes too blurred from crying.

“Skype me as soon as you land, okay?” Viktor says with conviction, and Yuuri agrees wholeheartedly.

“Promise you’ll come back to me as soon as you’re healed.” Yuuri says, voice wobbling in time with his lips.

“I promise.” Viktor says, and takes Yuuri’s pinky in his own as easily as breathing.

They meet for one more lingering, desperate kiss. Each one putting in every bit of feeling and love for the other. And then a second, more urgent sounding announcement for Yuuri’s flight sounds, and he knows he really has to go.

“Goodbye, lyubov.”

“Goodbye, Vitya.” He returns, and walks into the gate, heart breaking with each step.

Viktor stays long enough to watch Yuuri’s plane go up into the air through teary, blurry eyes.

In the background, a sunset.

~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me prompt me, or reblog this on my [Tumblr](https://stereksale77.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
